When Purgatory Falls Part One
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: As Guardian of Purgatory Gianna Sayorra was hand picked to fight the Leviathan as well as many other monsters. After the tablet is broke open she gets her powers back and links up with the Winchesters to stop them from taking over the world. In the middle of that she falls for Dean. (LONG/BETTER SUM INSIDE)
1. Ch 1 Sections 1-3

_**Full Summary**_ : Gianna Sayorra wasn't a Demon or even a Monster sent to Purgatory like the others. She was an ordinary Hunter hand picked by the Angels to be given special abilities to guard the Leviathan and other beasts of Purgatory, and unfortunately in the process her mind was wiped of all her human memories. When Castiel absorbed Purgatory, and after they broke out, she was kept captive and tortured endlessly by them. Her powers were bound until the Clay tablet was broken open- unleashing them to her in the mortal world and turning her into a Guardian walking the earth. After tracking the Prophet and the Tablet Gianna links up with the Winchesters to take down the Leviathan. During this she and Dean discover they have a lot more in common than just their hatred towards the angels. Starting up a rollercoaster of a relationship beginning at the end of season 7 and ending when the show ends. This will be a script by script episode by episode story.

***ALSO: This will mostly be a skeleton story to lead up to the sequel. I just needed a proper introduction to Deans new love interest.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE AND DISCLAIMER:**_ Well hellloooo! FIRST THINGS FIRST: _The Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize from the show. Most of the plot comes from the show itself. I only own my own characters and mini character plots and relationships. Thanks!_ This storyline (Part One) for Supernatural is going to begin at the final episodes of Season 7 introducing a new character and love interest for Dean. It'll go on through the next seasons respectively as sequels. ( _I know im terrible at updating, im trying to get better, ive been updating all of them at the same time but i only want to post the chapters when i have alot for backup.)_ I'll be cutting the season down to the core/favorite episodes in this series so it'll be long but not that long! I've been super obsessed with Supernatural for the longest time and I've been trying to come up with a good FF idea for a really long time. ( _It seems like every time I get writers block for one story I hop along to the next idea- sorry!)_ For those who are familiar with my Fast and the Furious fanfics (The Third Toretto) you'll know that I like to go based by scripts / storylines while adding in my own characters and what not. So that's what I'm going to try to do with this one. Please let me know what you think, any ideas for future chapters/episodes and how I can improve. If i use your idea of course your name will be on that chapter cuz we're all a team here guys :)

ALSO: if you like this story and want to broaden your reading library go check out _The Third Toretto (Fast and the furious fanfic)_ \- a normal action/romance OR _Always (Degrassi fanfic)_ which is in the paranormal realm. And stay tuned if i have any Lost Girl or Greys Anatomy fans. Im working on a Tamsin/OC adapted script format as well as a Owen Hunt/OC adapted script format..

OKAY! Enough of my annoying ranting go ahead and enjoy! Show me some love and please be nice with the constructive criticism :) love you guys!

 _XoXo- MariesFictionFix_

 **A FEW THINGS TO NOTE BEFORE READING:**

1) Since these chapters are based off episodes they'll be cut into sections, probably lining up with the shows cut scenes.

2) The beginning of this story is probably going to extremely choppy, but im trying to bring the characters together as fast as possible. Bare with me!

 _ **Chapter One: The Girl With the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo (Ending)/Reading is Fundamental (Season 7)**_

 _ **Section One: Dick Roman:**_

"Because they have it!" Roman yelled angrily into the phone as he advanced towards one of his minions, "Now get it back! Before they figure the damn thing out! Before they open it and we're screwed!"

"Please sir..." The man whimpered, "D-Don't bid me."

" _Bid_ you?!" He repeated yelling before taking his shoulders in grasp, "Why would i waste a perfectly good meal?" _then the man was devoured_ … Dick rushed the hallway, "Get that bitch under double watch. If she even makes a sigh i want to know about it." He grabbed the man, "If anything happens to her that i'm not aware of _your the next one on the chop and block_. GO!"

 _ **Section Two: Sam and Dean:**_

Sam and Dean put on protective eye gear and they eyed the cement brick. Dean looked over to his brother, "That's a lot of fuss over a caveman lego."

Sam swallowed, "Yeah, well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside _that_."

Dean took a breath, "Yeah." He crashed the hammer down on the brick and thundered rumbled loudly in the distance as lightning showed as well, Dean looked up curiously then over to his brother, "That sound like somebody saying ' _No, wait, stop_ ' to you?"

Sam looked up then to his brother nodding, "Yeah…"

"Yeah." Dean nodded then shrugged before pounding away at the thing, "Oh well."

Thunder rumbled and lightning swarmed the sky as the Tablet was unleashed. Lighting rained down on Kevin Tran as he was anointed the new Prophet. It also rained down Dick Romans headquarters where a certain Guardian use to be lying helpless and dying. The lightning brought forth her bound strength and made her vanish from Dicks grasp.

 _ **Section 3: Gianna:**_

Freezing cold pouring rain was the first thing that had Gianna coming back into consciousness. Her body was still pretty ran ragged but she could feel her abilities running through her again. Which meant she would be healed in no time. Taking in her surroundings the force of getting her powers back must've sent her to some forest ages away from Dick Roman. Some tension quickly relaxed in her body as she realized she wasn't in his grasp anymore.

 _Thank the lord for that… or rather the Tablet… or whoever decided to crack the thing open._

Speaking of. She should get to finding said prophet and tablet before the Leviathan get their hands on them. Instantly she felt the purity and rage that was bound from Purgatory rush through her veins. It was a symptom close to bloodlust that kept her fueled for killing back in Purgatory but she squashed that down for now, focusing on her new mission: _The Prophet_. Looking down at her tattered, bloody, _naked_ body she figured before that she should at least be presentable so she doesn't scare the poor thing to death.


	2. Ch 1 Sections 4: In Indiana

_**Section 4: In Indiana:**_

As Dean and Sam walked their way through the hospital Cas was kept in Dean couldn't help but shake a sinking feeling in his gut, "We raced all the way here and now i don't know. I can't say i'm fired up to see what's left of the guy."

"You think he'll remember it all?"

Dean scoffed, "That and i'm guessing whatever _hell-baggage_ he lifted off of _your_ plate. It's not gonna be pretty."

"Hey." an orderly hollered at them, "Excuse me gentlemen but it's _way_ past visiting hours."

"It's okay, Abel." Meg sounded from behind, "I've been expecting them." At the mere sight and sound of her the boys tensed, "Hello boys." She turned and motioned for them to follow

They came into Cass's room to see him staring out the window, "Hey, Cass."

Castiel turned, looking at them for a minute, "Hello Dean." He nodded again, "Sam."

Sams relief flooded through his face, "Hey, Cass."

Dean still steeled himself not sure what to think, "Well, look at you, walkin and talkin. That's- that's _great_ , right?" He smiled at his close friend who grinned back

Cass pointed at him, "Pull my finger."

"What?" Dean's eyes furrowed

"My _finger_ \- Pull it."

They looked at eachother for a moment, Dean's eyes screamed confusion. Hesitantly he did as told which caused the windows and lighting in the room to explode. Dean and Sam looked around the room dumbfounded but their eyes landed on a chuckling Castiel. It was obvious he wasn't the same Angel they once knew.

After Meg put another light in the room Sam and Dean began questioning Cas to see what he remembered. Which wasn't such an easy task, "Okay, just hang on, Cass." Dean stalled, "Let us catch up to you for a second."

"So you're saying you remember who you are?" Sam questioned, " _What_ you are?"

"Yes." Castiel turned to them, "Of course. Oh. Outside today, in the garden, i followed a honeybee. I saw the _Route of Flowers._ It's all right there. The _whole_ plan. There's nothing to add."

Sam eyed him, "You might want to add a little _Thorazine_."

" _Right_?" Meg agreed leaning on the wall, "He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up. _Totally useless_."

"Will you look at her? My caretaker." Cas sighed eyeing Meg in awe, "All of that thorny pain so _beautiful_."

"We've been over this." Meg grinned, "I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up."

" _Okay_." Sam interrupted clearing his throat, "So, Cass, you said you woke up last night?"

"Yes." He sighed happily, "I heard a _ping_ that pierced me and, well, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time."

"That's also when we opened this." Sam handed him the bag with the Tablet

"Oh. Of course. Now I understand."

"Understand what?" Sam eyed him

" _You_ were the ones." Cas laughed a little, "Well, heh, I guess that makes sense."

" _What_ makes sense?"

"If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the Earth it would end up being you two." Cas sighed and brought the two in for a hug, "Oh, I love you guys."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, "Okay. All right. Okay."

Sam cleared his throat as they separated, "You said something about ' _the Word_ '? Is that what's written?"

"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft?" Cas shook his head turning back towards the window, "I know for a fact the females were _not_ consulted about that."

The boys looked strangely at each other before Dean looked at the Angel, "Cass, _please_. We're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?"

"Hey, this is the handwriting of Metatron." Cass commented studying the tablet

" _Metatron_?" Sam scoffed, "You saying a _Transformer_ wrote that?!"

"No." Dean corrected, "That's _Megatron_."

" _What?"_

"The _Transformer_ , it's Megatron."

" _What_?" Sam repeated looking at Dean like he'd lost his marbles too

"Me- _ta_ -tron." Cass corrected again turning to them, "He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when Creation was being formed."

Understanding flooded Sam's face a little more, "That's the Word of God?"

"One of them, yes."

"Uh, well, what's it say, then?"

Cass surveyed it showing them, "Uh ' _Tree. Horse? Fiddler Crab_?' I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels."

"Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you two jackasses doing with the Word of God?" Meg scoffed coming over to the tablet, "Let me see that thing."

Dean leveled her, "Back off, Meg."

"Come on. It's my ass too."

"Back. _Off_."

"Damn it," Her voice rose as she glared back at him, "Enough of this _demons are second-class citizens_ crap!"

"Don't like conflict." The Cass vanished dropping the tablet and breaking it in three big pieces

" _What the hell was that_?" Dean yelled

"You heard him." Meg answered still scowling, "He doesn't like _conflict_. He's down in the day room now. I _guarantee_ it."

"All right, _I'll_ go handle Cass." Dean took a deep breath, "Sam, _will you please pick up the Word of God_?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys caught up in now?" Meg eyed Sam knelt on the floor, "I _deserve_ to know, Sam." When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and headed for the door, "Okay, _fine_. I'll hit the road, then. Let me just go get my angel."

"Meg, what are you talking about?" Sam ran after her, " _Stop_."

She turned, "We both call, who do you think Cass will come to? I'm guessing _me_. You heard him, thorny beauty, blah, blah. I'm the saint who stayed with him. He owes me." Her brow rose, "His words."

"Okay, what about what he owes _us_?"

"Well, work on him a little, maybe he'll start crushing on you too, hot-stuff."

"What you gonna do with a broken angel?"

"I'll take power where I can get it. I've got _myself_ to look out for." The door closing had both of their attentions shifting to the room they were once in and they ran to see what that was about

Sam ran in noticing the bag with the tablet gone, "What the hell?" Once they ran outside they caught sight of Kevin trying to flee and Sam high tailed it after him, " _Hey_!"

"No, stop, leave me alone!" Kevin panted and whimpered trying to get away from him

He was quickly rammed to the floor by Meg who eyed him, "Not a demon or a Chomper. What the hell are you?"

"I'm K-Kevin Tran." He panted from the ground, "I'm in Advanced Placement. P-P-P-Please don't kill me."

Sam huffed reaching for the bag, "I'm not gonna kill you." when he lifted the bag Tran came right along with it

"I'm sorry." Sam jerked the bag again but Tran wouldn't let go, "I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I can't let go of this."

Gianna Sayorra surveyed the scene from the trees cocking her head at the three of them. She was leaning on a tree in a black tank, ripped jeans, knee high leather stiletto boots, a leather jacket and her messy dark blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. Her dark grey eyes eyed the man who was terrifying the Prophet.

Of course the Winchesters were at the front lines, and of course they were the ones that had the Prophet. What they were doing working with a demon was beyond her but she figured she might as well step out and fill in the blanks for them. She eyed the one and only Sam Winchester and bit her lip. He was a lot more handsome than the stories led her to believe.

 _Think what you will- but Monsters talk. Even in Purgatory. And if Sam looked like that she couldn't wait to see Dean._

"He's the newest _Prophet,_ Winchester. Which makes that tablet his." Their heads whipped around at her as they readied for the new threat, well all except Kevin, he was just shaking scared shitless looking like he wanted to pee his pants, she put up her hands when Sam pulled his gun out on her, "It's okay. I'm a _friend_. An _ally_. No harm here."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded eyeing her, then meg, "Demon? Leviathan? _Angel_?"

She scowled, "Don't insult me. You don't see me running around calling you _swine_ do you?"

"No. But you aren't human." Mega eyes narrowed and Gia could tell she was on to it but might need a little healthy push; _alot of the supernatural realm didnt believe she was a thing until they got to Purgatory and experienced her_

"Okay, think _Purgatory_ but subtract the Leviathan and the monsters, what are you left with?" She grinned brilliantly, " _Me."_

Immediately Meg tensed up, "No..." Meg's eyes were wide with fear as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "We got way bigger problems than Demons and Leviathan right now, Sam..."

Gianna narrowed her eyes at the demon, "For _you_ maybe. I don't kill _humans_."

" _Who are you_?" Sam repeated angrily; clearly not liking being left out of the loop

"She's like the gate keeper or _whatever_ of Purgatory. Where the chompers come from and where a lot of other monsters are sent." She swallowed again, "I didn't think she actually existed. Especially when they started taking over and she was nowhere to be found."

"The correct term is _Guardian of Purgatory_ , _formerly_ actually. And alot of monsters and demons alike dont believe im legit until they get to Purgatory." Her brow arched, "Oh and i was _somewhere to be found_ , alright." She crossed her arms and eyed from the Demon to the Winchester, "Dick Roman had me locked up, helpless, and tortured after that angel imploded. Until _just recently_ i was less threatening than a human. Which is why they could keep me locked up in chains." She moved her sleeves back revealing the deep lacerations that still mauled her arms from the chains, they were taking a bit longer to heal than the rest of her, "My abilities are bound in this world until the Tablet is cracked open and a new Prophet rises. Then my job turns into making sure _said_ prophet doesn't die. That scared little sack of flesh that you seem to be so keen on cuddling is the Prophet in question." She smirked at them and her ability to educate

"Wait, wait, hold on." Sam huffed as a million things raced through his brain, " _The Guardian of Purgatory_? _A Prophet?_ "

" _Former Guardian_." She corrected, smiling brilliantly, "Here in the flesh. Released and ready to do some business."

"You know how to put the Leviathan back where they came from?"

"Not in the slightest. I know how to keep them dead and buried when they get there. That was my job before the Angel with a God complex came strutting along." She rolled her eyes, "As of _now_ though, my _one_ priority is Mr. Kevin Tran and his new toy." She pointed to Kevin, "He's the key to getting the endgame we both want. So let's work together, shall we? It'll be a lot smoother." She looked around expectantly, "Aren't there two of you? Where's your brother?"


	3. Ch 1 Sections 5-8

_**Section 5**_

Dean found Cass exactly where Meg said he would be. He walked up to the angel who was sitting down at a table smiling up at him, "You realize you just broke God's Word?" Cas looked away from him guiltily, like a child, and Dean's face strained with pain as he tried to keep his composure, "It's Sam's thing, isn't it?" He sat down in front of him, "You taking on his, uh, cage-match scars. I'm guessing that's what broke your bank, right?"

"Well, it took…" He paused and smiled, " _Everything_ to get me here."

"What are you talking about, man?"

"Dean." His face fell, "I know you want different answers."

"No, I want you to button up your coat and help us take down Leviathans." He paused again to read Cass's blank face, "Do you remember what you did?"

Cass stared blankly at him before reaching for one of the board games that were beside them, he held up the SORRY box and looked to Dean, "Do you want to go first?" He shook the box and all the pieces popped up in front of them

 _ **Section 6**_

The three of them brought Tran back to the room where Meg stayed on the other side. She smirked at Tran, "You really stepped in it, kid."

"Look. All i know is, _this_ is for me." He swallowed as he eyed them, "I'm supposed to keep it."

"Good luck." Meg scoffed looking from Gianna to Sam

Gianna smiled down at him, "Which proves my point. Im telling the truth."

Sam eyed from Gianna to Kevin, "But _you_ don't know what it is?"

Kevin shook his head and Gianna huffed wanting to get things moving a little faster, "Open it." They all looked at her curiously and she rolled her eyes again, "Open the bag, Shark Bait. You'll be able to read the damn thing and then we can move on from there."

Kevin looked down at the bag and apprehensively took out a piece of the broken tablet. Gianna stiffened in disbelief, " _You broke the freaking scribe of God_?" she ground out

Sam swallowed at her and shrugged. Their attention went back to Tran as he put two pieces together and they melded back in one piece. Tran looked up at them in disbelief and Gianna turned her fiery gaze back to Sam in an _i told you so_ sort of way.

 _ **Section 7**_

At this point Dean and Cas were deep into the board game SORRY as Cass babbled, "You know, we weren't sure, at first, which monkeys were gonna make it. No offense, but I was backing the Neanderthals because their poetry was just amazing. It's in perfect tune with the Spheres. But in the end, it was you- the Homo sapiens sapiens. You guys ate the apple, invented pants."

"Cass," Dean tried to swallow down his annoyance and frustration, "Where can we find this, uh, _Metatron_? Is he still alive?"

"I'm sorry…" Cas pointed back to the game, "I think you have to go back to start."

Dean looked back at him dumbfounded but put ihis piece back to start, "This is important." Cas simply motioned back at the game causing Dean to scoff and rip the next card out from the middle. He slammed his next game piece down, "I think Metatron could stop a lot of bad. You understand that?"

"We live in a 'SORRY' universe." Cass answered holding up his next card, "It's engineered to create conflict. I mean, why should I prosper from your misfortune? But these are the rules. I didn't make them."

"You made some of them." Dean said gruffly, "When you tried to become God, when you cut that hole into that wall."

"Dean…" Cass answered looking back into Dean emotional pain filled eyes, "It's your move."

"Screw the damn game!" He swiped the table so the board went flying and the game pieces clattered to the floor, "Forget the game, Cass."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"No." Dean shook his head, anger and sadness radiating through him, tears in his eyes, "You're playing ' _SORRY'_."

 _ **Section 8**_

Kevin took a minute to focus as he studied the now one piece Scribe, "It's writing."

"Yeah." Sam nodded, "We get that."

Gianna huffed, "Give him time, Winchester. Backup." She sat next to the boy, "Focus Shark Bait. Your destiny is to translate this thing. You can do it."

"What's... _Leviathan_? You guys keep saying that word too and its in here." Kevin asked turning his head to her, _oddly he felt way more comfortable around this lady than he did the other two people- even if she did keep calling him Shark Bait_

"What?" Sam scoffed in disbelief, "So you _can_ read it?" He looked to Gianna who rolled her eyes

"Believe me now, Winchester?"

"Maybe i'm starting to…" Sam huffed but Meg eyed her a little suspiciously

"Wait so how does the Guardian of Purgatory become a glorified _babysitter_ to the kid?"

"That Scribe is the ultimate key to keeping Purgatory on _lockdown_. Whenever it gets opened, whoever's in charge of Purgatory gets ripped out and slammed back here to protect both the prophet and the scribe. _Because as you can tell, you really don't want Purgatory being unleashed on the earth._ " Gia crossed her arms sighing, "The Guardians, when each life cycle is created, get these visions that are meant to like _guide_ us in our next encounter. The Angels are supposed to be the ones to actually take the reigns here and lead us but the way Heaven's been battling itself lately, what with the one Angel engulfing everything, it's probably not a good idea to trust them." She eyed the Winchester, "Plus i'm not a huge fan of them to begin with."

" _Okay_..." Sam nodded, taking in all her information, not knowing if he should trust her or not but going by his gut feeling she wasn't a threat, an they really didn't have time to be questioning her this much anyway, then he looked back to Kevin getting back to business, "So, is that what it says? Stuff about the Leviathans?"

"Sort of." Tran tensed as he tried reading it again, "It hurts a little. Like looking through somebody else's glasses but I think it It's about Leviathan. How it came to be. God locked them up far away, right? Like, in _jail_ , because they're so... They're - They're _real_." His head jerked up to meet Sam's eyes and then Giannas, "Aren't they? This is all real..."

"Yeah, Kevin." Gianna sighed and noted all the innocence in this kids life was going to be ripped away instantly, "They are, and they're here. And they need to be stopped. And you're the one that can tell us how."

"Does it say _how_ to kill them?" Sam asked hurriedly then eyed Gianna's glare, "Because that's kind of been a problem."

"I don't know." Kevin shook his head, "It's not like _reading-reading_. It's hard to focus on it too long."

"It'll be like that." Gianna nodded, "But the more you try the easier it gets. Like riding a bike." She thought about it for a moment, "Or _sex_."

Sam stifled a grin at that comment. Musing that she kind of sounded like Dean. _They might get along when he's all caught up._ Sam nodded at her, " _You_ know how to kill them?"

"They don't _die_ in purgatory. They can regenerate there. Leviathans… are like roaches. So nothing short of a nuke I'm assuming." She shrugged, "Decapitation always keeps them down long enough to escape."

The air in the room changed and Meg stiffened, "Uh… Guys?" Her eyes went black, "Somethings up."

"What?" Sam looked at her then around the room

Once Kevin seen her black eyes he freaked out and slid up the bed, "Kevin-" Gianna looked at him trying to calm him down when the lights shuttered and two angels appeared in the room

" _Demon_." The woman said before lifting a finger and sending Meg into a wall

Sam and Gianna looked at each other. Gianna's mind was racing. She may be a Guardian but things like Angels could still severely beat her ass, not to mention kill her. Who knows where the hell she'd end up if she died, and right now with the Prophet like two feet away from her shaking with fear she didn't think going down in an all out brawl was the right thing to do. She needed to get him to safety.

"A demon whore and a Winchester _again_." Her words cut through to Sam who scooted closer to Gianna and Kevin, " _Step away from the Prophet_."

Sam's eyes flashed to Gianna, "Okay. Now i believe you 100%."

"Good to know." She was stiff with the expectation of a fight, "You got any plans in that brain, Winchester?"

"I'm workin on it…"

Everything in her was screaming to attack first to get the jump, but she held it back. Instead she let the bloodlust fuel her as she readied every inch of her body for combat. And because of this she new her eyes were glowing green.

"Sole keeper of the Word on Earth." The girl just kept on talking as she turned to the kid, "We are here to take you."

"What do you mean _take_?" Shark bait squeaked

"You aren't taking him anywhere, blondie." Gianna nearly growled eyeing her then her buddy and crossed her arms, "The boy stays with me."

"And he has, Keeper. You've done your job delivering him to us. We're here to take him further from here. You've done your job." She repeated but eyed her then Sam, "But if you're working with _Winchesters_ then you're not on our side anymore."

Gianna cut her with another glare, "I was never on _your_ side, princess. I'm pretty keen on siding with Humans. You know, comes with the job description."

She turned to her partner, "Kill the demon and her lover. Then the Keeper. She's not needed anymore."

" _That's not how it- We're not-_ " Meg shook her head as the guy came up to her palm out, immediately she took a silver stake and cut his hand

" _Where did you get that_?" The woman yelled at her just before the angel responsible for all the mayhem popped into the room, "Castiel."

He smiled at the two of them, "Hi." Gianna noticed something was off about him though…

The male angel smiled at Castiel, "You're alive."

" _You_."

Castiel frowned, "Hello, Hester."

She advanced on him, "You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech, then you were gone. _What the hell was that?!"_

" _Rude_ , for one thing." Cass answered staring at her blankly; Gianna eyed the two of them impatiently and confused as did Sam

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, Inias. Hester," He looked between the two of them, "I- I know you want something. _Answers_. And I I wish it could be that- there are still many things I can teach you." Gianna looked to Sam questioningly to which he shrugged just as confused, "I can offer, um, well, _perspective_. Here, pull my finger." he jerked his hand towards her, to which the Angel- Hester, looked at him with despair, "Uh- Uh- Meg will get another light and I'll- I'll blow it out again. Well, this time it'll be funny, and we'll all look back and laugh."

The blonde shook her head, "You're _insane_."

Gianna stared at him in disbelief, "That seems to be an understatement…"

"Hey!" A man called from the doorway, they looked to see a very good looking human standing there scowling, probably Dean Winchester himself, "Heads up, sunshine." An extremely bright light blinded everyone for a minute before they were all left in the room- _minus the angels_

Dean came in and looked around quickly, ignoring the two newcomers for now "All angels blown back to their corners. We got, like, three, four hours tops."

"Meg, where did you get that?" Sam scowled at the Demon who readied the spear looking thing

"A Lot of angels have died-"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Kevin screamed hyperventilating from the bed, Sam sighed looking over to him then to Gianna

" _What is that?_ " Dean asked pointing to the kid

"Its, uh, Kevin Tran. He's in Advanced Placement." Sam answered half heartedly

Gianna raised her brow, "He's the Prophet. The key to stopping the big bag- _Chompers_ , as your brothers girlfriend calls them."

" _She's not my girlfriend."_

Dean's eyes flashed to hers, which phased back to normal now, finally noticing her and wondering how he could miss someone that looked like _that_ standing in the room. His eyes raked over her perfectly toned but curvy body that was being hugged in all the right places by that outfit. He shifted momentarily not expecting quite the knee jerk animal reaction he had looking at her. Sure- he's seen and been with some attractive woman in his day but nothing like this woman. She was the definite embodiment of gorgeous.

"And, uh, who're _you_?" He smirked; _again the sudden animal urge to run over there and take her against the wall in front of everyone was something he had to quelch down_

"Gianna Sayora." She answered briefly smirking right back at him, "You guys can call me Gia though."

"She use to be the Keeper of Purgatory before Cass went all…" Sam motioned

"You couldn't keep purgatory in purgatory or what?" Dean ground out getting back to business

Gianna narrowed her eyes, "Not when your little angel friend went and cast that spell to engulf everything. Im powerful but Angels are _far_ beyond my reach." She cut her eyes from him to a terrified Shark Bait, "As of now, i'm this kids problem. His keeper instead of Purgatories." Kevin was still shaking and his eyes were burning into hers, she sighed, "All right. Let's get everyone up to speed shall we?"


	4. Ch 1 Sections 9 and 10

_**Section 9**_

Once everything was- _for the most part,_ explained and out there they all took a step back and let Kevin process things. Gianna eyed his pale face and pursed her lips wondering if he'd pass out. Had she been a human his age with all this thrust at her she might have.

"So these _Leviathans_ ," Kevin struggled getting the word out, "These monsters, are real." The room nodded, "And angels? With wings?"

"No wings, Shark Bait." Gia corrected then shrugged, "Well none that you can see anyway."

"No anything." Sam added

"No junk." Dean added as well coming to stand in front of him, " _Junkless_. So, Kevin, you can, uh, read the chicken scratch on the God rock, huh?" Gia smirked at his vocab, "And it's back in one piece, i see. And you're saying there's some sort of a _How To Punch Dick_ recipe in there?"

Kevin sputtered, still overwhelmed, "I don't know what you're saying but it seems kind of like an _in case of emergency_ note." he quickly spun on Gia, "What do you guys mean by _Prophet_? Why does everyone keep calling me that? I don't want to be a Prophet."

Dean's eyes cut to the boys knowingly, "No, you don't at all."

Gia sighed, "Way to be supportive, Winchester."

Dean eyed her, "It's a shitty break. He should know its a shitty break."

Gia did agree however, and turned to the boy, "Listen, Kevin," she decided Shark Bait wasn't appropriate for this one, "It _is_ a shitty break. But the good thing? You've got _us_ yeah? The Winchesters are probably two of the best hunters you'll ever meet, _from what i've heard_ , and i'm made to be your watcher- your _protector_. What better protector than a freaking soldier popped straight out of Purgatory itself? Don't worry too much."

"People, we gotta start _running and hiding_." Meg interrupted, "Or do you want to tangle with those wing-nuts _twice_?"

Dean glared, "Sorry, did you say, _we_?"

She glared back, "I'm on the angels' radar now. You think I don't need a little safety in numbers?"

Dean exasperatedly rolled his eyes, "All right, we'll go to Rufus' cabin." Then looked to Kevin and Gia, "Kid can do his book report there." the got up to leave

Gia sighed and motioned for Tran to get up, to which he did and stayed very close to her. The only two things he as sure of was that he trusted her and he couldn't leave the tablet behind.

 _ **Section 10**_

Eventually they found themselves filling up at a gas station. Sam and Meg went inside to get some food while Dean filled the gas tank. Kevin was fast asleep in the car clutching his Scribe.

Gia decided to stretch her legs as he pumped. She couldn't really stand being in an enclosed space ever since she was freed from Romans chambers. It wasn't easy having to travel with three other people either. She kept having to push flashbacks from her time, not only with Roman but in Purgatory as well, from her head. Extremely real flashbacks too. Stuff she felt all over again. It seems like being with so many Humans at once was causing her mental walls to fade slightly.

Dean, on the other hand, was in heaven. He couldn't help but eye her as she looked around. His eyes planted on her firm ass, imagining what it'd be like to squeeze those cheeks in his hands. Then his eyes raked up her body when she turned and he could see her cleavage bulging from that shirt. Shifting uncomfortably he averted his eyes before it became a real problem. _Crap_. It's been a second since he got any good action but he's seriously never had this type of reaction over a woman before. He couldn't act on it with her though. He'd have to hit the bar soon.

Dean eyed her as she sauntered back over to him, "So what exactly _are_ you?"

Her brow rose cutely, a trait Dean quickly learned to hope for whenever they were talking the past few days, "I've told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, guardian blahblahblah." He cut her off gruffly, "But like what species? That make you some sort of Angel?"

She scoffed, "Not in this lifetime or _ever_." She sighed, "I'm closer to like, a Metahuman or something like that."

"What? Like Superman?"

"If that's what you want to fantasize about then yeah." She smirked, "I was once fully human- _like you_. Probably had my own life and family but the Angels took me from that, made me what i am today and sent me to Purgatory with nothing but visions of what the last Keepers new. I have like heightened strength and healing and what not. Nothing too crazy." She refrained from mentioning the bloodlust aspect of it. One crazy at a time.

" _Probably_?" Dean leaned over her, that one word sticking on him, making her heart race because they were so close, "You don't remember your life as human or what?"

"I remember bits and pieces but nothing makes any sense. What i've concluded is i'd probably been taken from here recently. Like within the last 10 years."

"You've only been Guarding for ten years?"

"Time _there_ isn't like time _here_. I've been in purgatory for millennia but i've only been gone from earth for maybe a decade. But the bad thing is, _now_ , i'm at a dead wall because they don't know a lot about Guarding the Prophet without Angels _and_ defeating the Leviathan when they're on earth. The Leviathan haven't been unleashed here before, since the dawn of time, so we're pretty much on our own for that." She stared into his eyes and noticed that they mirrored the same pain and loss hers did, "Shitty break." she echoed his words from earlier

They'd both gotten quiet now and were just staring at each other. Dean began to move towards her just as Sam walked over and interrupted. Gia moved away from him in an attempt to clear her brain.

"Hey." Sam eyed between the two of them, "So we got another wrinkle. Uh, looks like Kevin's gone missing and it's gone federal."

Gia huffed looking at the two of them, "Well _that's_ not helpful."

"Yeah." Sam agreed looking around, "Where's Meg?"

She ran over, "I'm here."

"Great, so now we're kidnappers?" Dean scoffed

"Not if we shut up about it." Meg added looking at them, "Why? Who'd we kidnap?"

That earned glares and eyerolls from all three of them.


	5. Ch 1 Section 11

_**Section 11**_

A few hours later it was nighttime and Kevin finally came too. He turned and jumped at the sight of Meg who was sitting in between him and Gia, " _Oh god."_

"What?" She asked

"You good, Shark Bait?" Gia asked flipping through the magazine Meg brought

"It's nothing." Kevin took a deep breath, "Just my _life_ … my _future_ …" Megs phone started ringing and she put up a finger but he kept talking, " _Girlfriend_ … _My moms car_ …"

"Yeah?" Meg smiled, "Yeah, Castiel, it's me."

"Cass?" Dean turned to look at her from the driver's side, "Where? Where is he?"

She glared at him, "Shut up. No, Cass, _you_ talk. Perth?"

" _Perth_?" Dean repeated, "As in, _Australia_?"

"What _dogs_?" Meg asked the looked to Dean, "He says he's surrounded by unhappy dogs." She listened for another second, "Oh, okay. He's at a dog track in Perth. Yeah, they're unhappy because the rabbit's fake. _Listen_ , we're on Highway 94, north of St. Cloud, Minnesota just passing mile marker 79."

A whooshing sound happened and before anyone could blink Cas was crammed in the way back of the car. Kevin gasped in surprise and whipped around in shock. Gia rolled her eyes at the Angel. Sure she hated what the guy did but it was hard to keep a grudge when he was _clearly_ insane because of it.

Meg looked at the boy, "Kevin, this is Castiel. Cas this is the Prophet Kevin and his bodyguard, Gia."

"You're one of the Angels?"

Cas touched Kevins nose in return, "Boop." Then he turned to Meg, " Meg, are you hurt?"

She averted her eyes, "Shut up."

"Cass, what happened back there? Who were those guys?" Dean asked

"They're from the Garrison- _My_ old Garrison." He answered happily turning back to Kevin to explain deeper, "Looks like Hester's taken over. We were assigned to watch the Earth. Often it was boring. Your wars are very boring. Sex- t _he repetition_." He sighed and shook his head, "Anyway. I was, uh, I was their captain. Isn't that strange?" he turned and looked to Meg

"Cass, why are they pissed at us _now_?" Sam asked

"Those racing dogs were absolutely miserable." Cass shook his head, "They can only think in ovals-"

"Cass!" Dean yelled, "Don't make me pull this car over! _Why are angels after us_?"

Cass frowned like a frightened little boy, "Are you angry? Why are you angry?"

"No- I'm-," Dean took a deep breath, "Please, could we _just_ stay on target?"

Gia watched as the Angel frowned like a child getting disciplined, she turned to look at him and smiled, "No one's angry, babe. We're just curious. Can you tell us why theyre after us?"

Cas smiled at her before sending a look to Dean, "There's no reason for anger. They're only following _protocol. If the Word of God is revealed, a Keeper of the Word will awaken and his Guardian shall arise as well._ Like that hot potato over there." He pointed to Gia then leaned and flicked Kevins nose, "And this hot potato right here."

Kevin pushed him away, "Please, stop that."

"Anyway. Garrison code dictates you take the Keeper to the desert, to _learn the Word away from men_."

"What kind of sense does that make?" Dean questioned, "He has to tell us, so that we can use it."

"That's God and his shiny red apples." Cass commented

Gia sighed, "It's probably so he's away from everyone and everything and can properly study the thing."

"This would be a lot easier if one of you had your marbles straight or all the memories with the right information."

Gia cocked her head at him glaring, "Well being ripped out prematurely is surely going to have its _side effects_. And that's the least of them."

"I can't live in the desert." Kevin panicked, "I'm applying to _Princeton_!"

"Okay, you know what?" Dean yelled over everyone, "Screw the Garrison. We need the tablet to end Dick Roman's _Soylent Us_ crap _now_ not later."

"If you want the Word you'll have to duck Hester and her soldiers." Cass nodded

"Yeah…" Sam looked over, "We got you in our corner, _right_ , Cass?"

"Oh, I don't fight anymore." He leaned back, " _I watch the bees_."


	6. Ch 1 Section 12

_**Section 12**_

Once making it to the cabin the guys began proofing the place with sigils to keep out the enemies. Kevin was basically glued to Gia's back as she walked around the room eying the cabin up. It was definitely a hunters cabin. No doubt there. Probably one of he few places these guys can actually call home.

"Let's leave off angel-proofing sigils or I'll be expelled too." Cass commented

"Well, as long as we're invisible to your Garrison buddies, it works for me." Sam answered

Dean motioned for Gia and Kevin to follow him downstairs, "I'm sure you guys are hungry so once we get settled in upstairs we'll get some dinner going." He walked over to a table of weapons and began going through them

Kevin tensed and swallowed the lump in his throat as he backed closer to Gia, "This looks like a sex-torture dungeon."

Gia glanced around impressed at the hunter's lair, "That could be fun." She sent Dean a mischievous smile that had his heart pumping blood to _other places_ , " _Is_ this a sex-torture dungeon?"

"No, this is _not_ a sex-torture dungeon." He shook his head at her then motioned for Kevin, "Get over here. Sit down and read, would you?"

Kevin looked at him a little taken aback but complied and took the tablet out. Gia eyed him and then Dean as she walked to the other side of the room where he was surveying the weapons, "You know, you should have a little bit more patience with him. He's just a kid."

Dean eyed her, that hard stare back in his eyes, "We don't have time to baby him. _You_ know that."

"It's not _babying_. He needs us to help him through this. Its all new to him. He's being pushed into something out of his worst nightmares." She leaned on the wall beside him and lifted her eyes to his, "Not everyone grew up like us Dean. If i had somebody to walk me through the ghouls and terror growing up i probably wouldn't be as screwed up as i was when i was a hunter."

"I thought you couldn't remember your past?"

"Like i said: _I have bits and pieces_. From the memories i _do_ have i can remember my family were hunters. Unless _everyone_ tracks down vampires and banshees with their 6 year old holed up in a motel?" She chuckled

Dean could feel a lightness touch his heart. Even talking about something so dark. Something that he's never felt in his years as a Hunter. No ones came close to how she made him feel. He's been in love before, Lisa maybe even Jo but none of them have ever made him feel totally understood like Gianna did. And in such a short time of knowing her. These feelings petrified him to his core, especially with everything else they had to deal with, but the more and more they talked, the clearer it became to Dean that this woman might be meant for him.

Dean smirked at her, "If that were the case i don't think there'd be as many of them around." He snuck a glance at the still freaked out Kevin then back to Gia, "So i get what you do and all that but why are you so attached to him? _Protective_ over him? And he seems _way_ more comfy around you than anybody. He barely knows any of us."

She shrugged, "I think because of what i am, _what i'm supposed to do_ , _what he's supposed to do,_ we have some sort of bond. Like he's my little brother or something." She shrugged, "It's hard to explain. I'm new to this just as much as you guys."

"I think you have a little more background. At least with the Leviathan."

Her face grew dark, and immediately Dean sensed the change. He surveyed her curiously. She cut her eyes to him, "Trust me when i say there's no one here who wants those freaks blasted back to Purgatory for all of eternity more than i do." She shook her head closing her eyes at the memories of torture she endured by Dick Roman when he was unleashed

"What happened to you back there?" He cleared his throat when she cut him a glare, "I'm sor-"

"It's fine." She waved him off, "Lots of things _happened_ to me. The Leviathan are pure evil. You've spent some time down in hell. Im sure you can use your own imagination. You don't need a play by play from me."

"That's true." Dean nodded then looked at her knowingly, "But it never hurts to vent about it. Might make you feel better." She eyed him and he shrugged explaining it with one word, "Sammy."

Taking a deep breath she nodded, "When we were in Purgatory i was one of the top dogs. I slaughtered a lot of them over and over again- _including Dick himself_. He's sour about that and _revenge_ is one of his favorite he doesn't like drawn out things but it made it sweeter for him when it came to me. The icing on top was that i was human when he had me so i was basically helpless."

A thought popped into Dean's head almost causing him to sputter, "If- _when_ we find a way to send them back does that mean you go with them?"

She shrugged, not wanting to think about that, "I assume not because Kevin will still be the Prophet. He'll still need me, but at this point i don't know what's going to happen or where i'll be."

They looked at each other for a moment and just when Dean was going to comment Kevin started hyperventilating. Gias head whipped over to him and she walked to him, "Kevin? You all right?"

"This is all too much!" He yelled at her, becoming hysterical again, "What's happened to my life? I'm just a kid from Michigan! _I didn't want to be a Word Keeper!_ " His breathing became even more erratic and harder

Honeslty Gia was waiting for this to happen. His entire life has been picked up and tossed around in more ways than one. She half expected him to make a run for it the moment he got a chance and was way more than surprised he lasted this long wothout having a full blown panic attack. But before she could begion consoling him Dean walked over to him with a brown bag.

He sighed and gave Gia a an annoyed look, "Looks like we're brown-bagging it."

"I'm not prepared to factor the supernatural into my worldview-"

Dean put the bag over his mouth "Okay, here we go." He rolled his eyes at the boy, "That's it, that's it. Just breathe. Take it easy." Dean sighed taking a seat as did Gia right next to him, "I don't know, man, what can I say? You've been _chosen_. And it sucks. _Believe_ me. There's no use asking, ' _Why me_?' because the angels, they don't care. I think maybe they just don't have the equipment to care. It seems like when they try, it just... _breaks_ them apart."

Gia pursed her lips listening and nodding along. The pain in his voice was evident as he talked about Castiel and it nearly broke her heart.

Kevin put the bag down and sadly looked back at Dean, "I just want to be the first Asian-American President of the United States."

Deans face hardened again as he regarded the boy, "Then do your homework." he glanced back to Gia with a smirk, "See? I can help too."

She nodded as she studied Kevin and reality set in just a little deeper. Her conversation with Dean earlier rang clear in her head. What if she did have to go back? The thought had her nearly starting to hyperventilate herself.

Abruptly she got up and jetted up the stairs, "I need air."

Once she made it outside she felt a little better as fresh air got into her lungs. Being on earth again was a complete 180 of being in Purgatory. She didn't know how she was going to manage if she got thrown in again.

"Hey," Dean cleared his throat from behind her and came over to lean on the railing next to her, "You good?"

" _Peachy_." Gia ground out glaring at the floor

"It's about Purgatory, right?" He looked at her sadly, "You're afraid of going back?"

"I think _afraid_ is kind of an understatement." She mumbled and then looked over at him, noting the concern etched into his face, "Even being made for that place, it haunted me. Purgatory is no joke. I've been on earth so long, dealt with humanity thus far, that i think id rather die than go back." His jaw tightened at that comment, "That place still haunts my nightmares. Its filled with the bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp and nasty. And my job is to get knees deep. I don't think i can do it after being gone even for this long."

Dean brought her in close and put his arm around her trying to be comforting, "Look, we'll figure something out if that happens."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Dean shrugged and gave her that signature smirk that melted her, "I don't know, but me and Sam always find a way. I mean how many times have the two of us died and came back?"

She smirked back at him, "That's true."

"Come on." He kept his arm around her and led her inside, "Where's Meg?"

Meg walked back in the room and was immediately imprisoned by the trap, "Didn't expect to see you back." Sam said switching the lights on

"Yeah, not without the King's army." Dean scowled coming over to her, " _Knife_."

Meg rolled her eyes handing it over, " _Typical_. I save our bacon and you're sitting here, _waiting by a Devil's Trap_." She eyed everyone but no one spoke, "Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men! I could have gone the other way on that."

"It's true, _incidentally_." Cass came forward nodding, "There's other demons' blood on that blade."

"Look, I'm _simpler_ than you think. I figured one thing out about this world. Just _one_ , pretty much. You find a cause and you serve it. Give yourself over and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes, their mission, it was for me."

Dean looked at her like she lost her mind, "So what? We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from hell?"

"I'm talking _cause_ , douchebag." She glared, "As in _reason_ to get up in the morning. Obviously these things shift over time. We _learn_ , we _grow_. Now, for me, _currently_ , the cause is bringing down the King. And I know I'll need help to do it."

"Crowley ain't the problem this year." Dean dismissed

"When you gonna get it?" She eyed him, "Crowley's _always_ the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment. I know what I'm supposed to do, and it isn't screw with Sam and Dean. Or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me."

"She's right you know." Gia commented from the couch crossing her legs and eyeing the brothers, she shrugged at Dean's glare, "Didn't you two ever hear of ' _the enemy of my enemy is my friend_ '?" Meg smirked at her in response, "I doubt we have to worry about her right now. We have quite _larger_ fish to be wasting time on."

The two of them looked at eachother and Dean nodded to Sam who went over and released her from the Devil's Trap.

"This is good." Cass grinned, "Harmony. Communication. Now our only problem is Hester."

Meg looked at him, " What?"

"Well, here we're hidden from the Garrison. But when you killed the demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon."

Meg backed up towards Cas and Gia got up on alert, Meg eyed Cas, "We need better angel-proofing _now_."

"We need to get Kevin." Gia was about to run downstairs when the door was suddenly ripped off the hinges and Hester appeared behind them

" _You took the Prophet from us_?" she turned her fiery gaze to Cass

"I'm- Im sorry?"

Hester looked at him in pure disgust, "You have fallen in _every_ way imaginable."

"Please, Castiel." the man pleaded, "We have to follow the code. _Help_ us do our work."

"He can't help you." Dean barked, "He can't help _anybody_."

"We don't need his _help_. _Or his permission_." Hester turned and motioned to her partner who disappeared, "The Keeper goes to the desert _tonight_."

Then he popped back in with a terrified looking Kevin in his grasp. Gia fumed with anger, "Let him go! He's not going anywhere with you lady." Gia yelled advancing a step, "We've been through this. He stays with me."

"You are a disgrace to everything you're supposed to represent!" Hester roared and sent her arm out casting Gia across the floor and plummeting through the wall painfully

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back off!" Dean yelled looking from Kevin to Hester and casting an anxious look to Gia who was starting to get up, "Let's all calm down. We're trying to clean up one of _your angel's_ messes. You _know_ that."

Castiel hung his head, "He's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world and they begged him, _begged_ him not to do it."

"Look, just give us some time, okay?" Dean pleaded, "We _will_ take care of your Prophet." He looked to Gianna, "Who better than his own damn guardian?"

"Why should we give _you_ anything? After everything you have _taken_ from us? The very _touch_ of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in hell, he was _lost_! For that, you're going to pay."

Giia managed to get up in time so she stepped in front of Dean when Hester advanced, "Back off. He might not be able to kick your ass but i sure as hell can."

"Please." Cass cut her off before she could reach either of them, "They're the ones we were put here to _protect_."

" _No_ , Castiel." She sent a punch to him making him fall to the floor, when the boys went to help they were stopped by her minions, "No more _madness_! No more _promises_! No more _new Gods_!" she pummeled him until his face was bloodied then brought her staff up

One of the men rushed over and grabbed her arm, "Hester, no. _Please_. There's so few of us left."

She punched him off her and sent her fiery gaze back to Castiel, "You wanted free will? Now _I'm_ making the choices."

Suddenly a white light imploded around them and grunts were heard before a body hit the floor. _Hesters_. Meg was standing over her and shrugged at a dumbfounded Cass, " _What_? Someone had to."

A few moments after, it was clear the other Angels were only a threat because of Hester. One of the males grinned at Cass, "These are strange times."

"I think they've always been."

"I wish you'd come with us."

"Oh, I'm not part of the Garrison anymore, Inias. I'm sorry."

Gia eyed Kevin as he finished translating the scribe and mulled over his decision of leaving. He wanted to go home, and the Angels agreed to watch over him while she helped the Winchesters defeat the Leviathans- _which was Kevin's personal request._ As much as he wanted her to be his bodyguard 24/7 with all this going on, he new she could do better things helping the boys.

"Thanks, Kevin." Sam smiled taking the notebook from him, "Not a lot of people could have handled this."

"You doing all right, there, _chosen one_?" Dean asked eyeing him over

Tran smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you ready, Kevin Tran?" One of the Angels robotically asked, "We will bring the Keeper to his home. We can watch over him there."

Gia stood with him, stiff and not liking the idea that she couldn't watch him herself and make sure he was safe, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" She eyed the Angels, "I don't like this."

"It'll be okay, Gia." Kevin smiled reassuringly, "You're more needed _here_. By the way everything sounds they could use as much help as they can get. _Plus_." He looked at Dean who was eyeing him, "Something tells me he'd be pretty pissed if i let you come with me."

She smirked and brought the kid in for a hug, "Alright well i'm only a phone call away, Shark Bait. Remember that." he nodded then vanished with the Angels

Dean turned to Cass, "Well, I couldn't find Meg anywhere."

"Yes, well, she enjoys _laying low_." Cass smiled

Gia looked to the youngest Winchester, "Any line in there on how to send Roman running home with his tail between his legs?"

"Here." Sam said from the middle as he read, "' _Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the Four Bloods of the Fallen_.' Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel."

Cass smiled at them and put his hand out that was grasping an empty bottle, "Well, you know me. Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." Once the bottle was filled he handed it over to Dean

Dean studied it before studying the fallen angel, "What are you gonna do, Cass?"

"I don't know." He grinned, "Isn't that amazing?" Then vanished

Dean sighed then patted Sam on the shoulder, "Well, let's get to work."

Gia sighed and looked to Sam, "Does he ever relax?"

Sam scoffed, "Not really." then smiled at her, "Why? You want to help him relax?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just read the kids notes."


	7. Chapter 2: There Will Be Blood

_**Chapter Two: There Will be Blood (Season 7)**_ :

 _ **Section 1: A Few weeks later…**_

The next week Sam and Dean found themselves in the living room of the cabin doing research. Dean decided to let Gia sleep in after the _workout_ they both had earlier. And he would never admit it to her out loud but she just looked too damn cute to wake up curled in his sheets wearing his tshirt. He could've sat and watched her all day. Ever since Kevin left with the Angels she's been stressed and uptight so the fact that last night even happened blew his mind. His mind was reeling from it still. When he made a move on her he half expected her to nail him right in the face for even thinking it, but instead she reciprocated. And here they ended up. In his bed.

Of course when he walked out of the room he got an earful from Sam. His brother was worried that f Dean left her high and dry after a few hook ups that could very much deter their plan seeing as they needed as much of Gias help as they could get. He always managed to screw things up with the woman in his life. Whether they were in this life or not. But this time he's vowing for it to be different. She's different obviously.

Sam sat clicking away at his computer while Dean sat on the couch reading the translation for the thousandth time. At this point he couldn't focus anymore. All he really wanted to do was go back into the room with Gia, "Okay, man, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in Dad's duffel when we were kids."

Sam looked over, "Anna Nicole?"

Dean grinned, " _Anna Nicole_. Oh, the good, they die young, huh?" He chuckled

Sam shook his head, "You tell G that story?"

Dean huffed glaring at him, " _Look_ , we could read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer."

" _Okay_ , then, what does it mean?"

Dean leaned up from the couch and studied Kevins translation for the hundredth time, "Uh ' _Cut off the head and the body will flounder_ '."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, well, I think we both agree that, uh the head is Dick, _right_?"

"Right."

"So bottom line is, we go grab the stuff and we mix ourselves a weapon, _end of story_." He nodded taking a swig of his morning beer

"Look, I'm all for killing Dick. I'm just saying, what then? What about the rest of the Leviathan? What, are they gonna just _drop dead?_ "

"I don't know, _maybe_." Dean eyed his brother with narrowed eyes

" _Maybe_?" Sam scoffed, " _Maybe_ is good enough for you right now?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "One problem at a time, all right?"

"Okay, but it's not a _crazy_ idea to figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate!" Sam argued, "Does Gia know anything that might help? She's the guardian of Purgatory and none of this makes sense to her?"

"She's read it more than both of us and can't make it out." Dean answered, "She doesn't know a lot, only what the Angels let her in on and that was _keep the Leviathan numbers constantly down in Purgatory until she had to play supernatural Brady Bunch with Kevin_."

Sam huffed, "Where is she anyway?"

" _Sleeping_. Let her sleep, Sammy." Dean leant back again, "Maybe this _is_ the catch. God's not telling us every detail, you know? The word is from God. I don't know how much better it's gonna get." Dean studied the book again before shaking his head and getting up, "I'll be back."

Dean walked back in the room and frowned when he saw Gia was no longer in bed. A smile spread across his face when he seen the trail of his shirt and her panties leading to the bathroom though.

Opening the door he quietly walked in and began to strip down as he watched her rinse the remaining shampoo out of her hair. Goosebumps lined her arms as soon as she sensed Dean was in the room. Turning her head slightly she smirked at him when she noticed his eyes were glued to her ass as he attempted to get his pants off. Before she new it he was stepping into the shower with her and backing her up to the wall. Gia still couldn't get over the fact that she was falling for this guy, and falling hard. Even in the midst of all the Leviathan/Purgatory bs. By the mirrored look in his eyes he had every time he glanced her way she knew he felt the same. It was like some unspoken agreement they had with one another.

She bit her lip as she watched the water cascade around his chest. Her breath hitching when he slid his hand up her side slowly leaving it to rest on her cheek. Dean easily picked her up and pinned her to the shower wall. Her legs wrapped fully and tightly around him and she was quick to notice how hard he was instantly. Her soft kiss almost instantly turned in ravenous instant lust. Her legs tightened even more around him as he broke the kiss to plant trails down her neck, one hand cupping her nipple. A breathy moan escaped her lips, nearly sending him over, when his hand trailed down again to tease her folds. He groaned when he felt how wet and ready she already was. Even in the shower he could tell how excited he made her. Pulling back he looked her in the eyes as he positioned himself just outside her opening. When he crashed his hips into hers, Gia's head reeled back as she gasped in pleasure. Deans head hung in the crook of her neck as pounded them closer and closer to their release.

That's just about when Gia noticed a drastic change ripple through the bathroom. Hostile almost. When her breath came out it came out as a cloud of fog and she looked to the mirror to see it frozen over.

" _Dean_." An angry growl came from the open bathroom door now revealing an angry older gentlemen in a vest and cap- _gentlemen_ was a strong word, _Ghost was more appropriat_ e, at least the thing had common courtesy to get flustered at the sight of them, "Oh balls! _Sorry_!"

Gia squealed in surprise and dropped her legs separating them instantly and tried covering her body with her hands. Deans head whipped around and recognition crossed his face before he paled slightly. She heard him curse underneath his breath and looked at him insanely.

" _Why the hell is there a ghost in here_?!" She whispered fiercely; her voice rose causing it to come out extra squeaky, "Do you _know_ him?!"

Deans face hardened as he blocked her body from view with his own and turned his head towards the ghost, "Bobby. Can you, uh, give us a minute?"

He motioned with his hand before disappearing. Gia turned her incredulous eyes on Dean now, "What the hell? _That's_ Bobby? _As in the Bobby Dick Roman killed?_ "

Dean sighed, "Yeah it is. I told you there was a lot more to it than just his death."

"Yeah," she pulled free of him, turned the shower off, and quickly got dressed in shorts and a tank top ignoring the fact that her hair was soaking wet and in turn soaking the hell out of her clothes, "You failed to _mention_ he turned into a freakin ghost!"

"Hes, uh, _helping_?"

"By poofing into the damn bathroom in the middle of-" she cut herself off with an irritated, unsatisfied and unsatiated huff, " _Whatever_." She took a deep breath trying to relax her frenzied mind- _and body_ , "What does he want?"

"Probably to talk strategy." Dean pulled his pants on then his flannel before motioning for her to walk out with him, "Let's find out."

Walking out of the bathroom was met with such intense awkward tension Gia wanted to crawl underneath a rock for all of eternity. She couldn't even look the old man in the face but when she did glance at him she could tell he was pretty uncomfortable too.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean cleared his throat eyeing him, "How you feeling?"

"Stronger than ever." He answered with a small smile

"Good." Dean nodded and cleared his throat again, "This is uh Gianna Sayorra. She use to be the Keeper or _whatever_ of Purgatory until Cass went nuts. Now she's Kevin's guardian, but she's stayed back to help us. Gia this is Bobby."

Gia nodded a forced smile, "Nice to meet you. I've heard alot about you."

"Im sure you have." Bobby cleared his throat this time, "Now, while you and Sam have been chasing your tails, or chasing _other_ things," his eyes cut to Gias quickly and she felt her entire face burn up in embarrassment, "I've been thinking on that weapon."

"Wait a second…" Dean interrupted looking at him weirdly, "Shouldn't you be saving your strength?"

Bobby scoffed, "For what?"

"I'm just saying you might wanna slow down." He motioned at the man, "You don't look so hot."

"I'm in the _veil_." Bobby rolled his eyes, "My Brad Pitt days are over. Now, the kid says that the only way to kill Leviathan is with a bone washed in the four bloods of the fallen. It's gotta be from a human as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark."

"Yeah," Dean nodded at the all too familiar line from Kevin's translation, "Good luck with that."

"The rest is doable and doable _now_. You've already got the fallen angel blood. And the fallen Guardian blood." He motioned towards Gia who was leaning on the bedroom wall eyeing the two of them, "Next up is blood from the _Ruler of Fallen Humanity_. Now best I can tell, that's Crowley. Numero quatro is the _Father of Fallen Beasts_."

"Which _means_...?"

"You gotta bleed an _Alpha_."

"But they're all dead." Dean argued shaking his head, "Everyone we found we rounded them up for Crowley, and then Cass whammied them all."

"A few of them ended up in Purgatory with me." Gia added, "Not easy to _kill_. Let alone _bleed_."

Bobby stared, "Well, make this Cass' problem too."

"Cass ain't exactly in the _problem-solving_ mode, Bobby."

"Then _Crowley_!"

"All right, I get it. I get it." Dean nodded in agreement trying to calm him down

Bobby still looked pissed, " _Do you_?" glass shattered behind them and they all looked to see the bathroom mirror had a giant crack in it

Gia eyed Dean in shock and seen that his face registered fear as well. She looked to the ghost who took a deep breath and seemed to have calmed, "Just saying. I have faith that you boys will figure it out." He said quietly but was only met with a stunned nod from Dean, "Relax, I'm fine. Just got a little carried away." then he turned to Gia, "You keep him in line, little girl. You got it?"

Gia rose a brow and nodded at the old man before he disappeared. She looked at Dean who looked more than upset, "Well… that was _intense_." She came over to him and rubbed his arm, "You okay?"

Dean swallowed hard and looked down at her, pain still evident in those gorgeous green eyes, "Yeah- yeah i'm fine. Let's go tell Sammy."

She nodded and followed him out to where the younger Winchester was. He had his laptop out and was watching something on the news. Dean stopped at the bar and went straight for his whiskey while Gia glanced over Sam's shoulder to see what was in the screen. Seemed like some sort of Ad.

" _Here at SucroCorp, your well-being is our number one priority. SucroCorp. Eat well. Live well."_

"Little FYl," Dean leaned towards his brother, "Bobby's officing out of the john these days."

"Uh…" Sam's face scrunched, " _Awkward_."

"Yeah, that doesn't even _begin_ to describe it." Gia scowled at him as she sat down with a huff

Sam stifled a laugh at her glare, "Ouch."

"He does have some ideas about the weapon, though." Dean added sipping his drink

" _Really_?"

"Yeah."

"Well, uh, he may be just in time." Sam turned the laptop over to them revealing an article

They both studied it, "Roman acquires…" Dean trailed off

Gia looked up at Sam, "What's _SucroCorp_?"

"They make food additives." Sam sighed explaining, "Namely, _high-fructose corn syrup_." He shook his head, "That crap is in just about everything. Uh, soda, sauces, bread..."

"Don't say pie." Dean interrupted, steeling himself

Gia smirked leaning back in her chair and stole his whiskey, " _Definitely_ pie."

" _Bastards_." Dean shook his head, "So now what? Roman's moved past restaurants?"

Sam nodded, "And into grocery stores, Gas N' Sips, vending machines."

Gia leaned closer to the computer reading the article closely, "What can we do about it?"

Sam shook his head, "Short of going _Al Qaeda_ on their trucks and plants, there's nothing we _can_ do about it."

Suddenly the laptop closed in front of them and there was a chill in the air again, "Like I said," Dean smiled nervously, "Uh Bobby's got some ideas."


	8. Ch 2 Section 2

_**Section 2**_

The pit in Gias stomach was a nervous wreck. Summoning the King of Hell and asking for his help wouldn't even make the top fifty things she would have thought to do, but apparently the boys have some kind of past relationship with him. Maybe it'll work. She didnt think so.

Dean cut his hand and let the blood spill in the ritual middle as Sam spoke in Latin, " _Et ad congregandum eos coram me_." then threw a match in the bow so it erupted in flames

"Hello boys." a european accent sounded behind the three of them and they turned to see Crowley standing there eyeing them, he turned his curious gaze to Gias and smiled making her stomach turn a little more, " _And girl_." his eyes raked over her body, "Or should i say _Guardian…_ i didn't think you lot were actually real. Sure didn't expect you to look like… _that_. Good to know."

Gias eyes narrowed as they stared at each other tensely. She could barely stomach working with _regular_ demons let alone the _damn king of hell. And_ he was hitting on her? _Gross_.

"That's enough, Crowley." Dean growled moving so she was behind him, "We need your help."

After explaining their position Crowley chuckled, "So _that's_ what all the rumble-rumble was about. Who translated it for you?"

"That's not your business to know, _Demon_." Gia quipped, "You gonna hand your blood over or not?"

"Happily." He smiled, "But not quite yet.I'm all for chopping up Dick, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood now can i?" when the three of them just stared he huffed, "You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies could use it for?"

"Well, then _when_?" Dean barked

" _Last_. After you've got all the other components. Most difficult the angel part, I'm assuming. Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choir boys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you- _oh what's the word_? A solid." he eyed them, "Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve."

Dean scoffed, "Well, that'd be convenient, but, uh, no."

"Don't worry about it," Sam interrupted, "We'll get the angel blood one way or another. We just need you to be ready for the next time we call."

"Fine." Crowley answered, "Oh, here's a tip. I have it on good authority there's _one_ Alpha still among us."

Gia looked him over, " _Whose_ authority?"

"Mine." Crowley leveled Dean with his stare, "Wily character, that Alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cass went nuclear on the place."

"And you know this _how_?"

"Keep your friends close your enemies, blah, blah." He waved, "Needless to say, I keep tabs.  
He moves around quite a bit but I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter egg hunt. Happy trails." air whooshed and before he said anything else he was gone

Gia rolled her eyes at the dramatics of the Demon, "Where do we start jerkoff?"

The table behind them caught fire and they turned to see there were letters burned into it, Sam squinted, "Hoople, North Dakota."

Dean dropped water on the flames, "Piece of paper would have worked."


	9. Ch 2 Section 3

_**Section 3**_

As they were gassing up on the road Sam motioned for the two of them, signaling Dean to put Bobbys flask in the back seat. Once they walked away Sam turned to them, "He seem angry?"

Dean cut a look to his brother, "Course he's angry. If you were Bobby, wouldn't you be?"

"But was he showing signs of fatigue, like fritzing?"

"No, actually." They stopped outside the store, "Just the opposite. He said he never felt stronger."

Sam huffed, "That's what I was afraid of."

Once they walked in Gia grabbed a hand basket and walked through the aisles, the boys following and discussing Bobby. She figured she should keep her opinion out of this one for the sake of Dean. She could tell how torn and upset Bobbys death- and _afterlife_ , has made him and she didn't want to make it worse by telling him she thought they should send his spirit on. She's had her encounters with some Vengeful Spirits in Purgatory and she didn't want to see Bobby end up there like the others.

"The stronger he gets, the closer he comes to going _full_ vengeful spirit. That's reality." Sam huffed at his brother, who by the looks of it was getting irritated with the subject matter, "And we need to talk about what we're gonna do with him."

Dean turned to his brother scowling, " _Do_ with him?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean was walking in front of Gia now so when he stopped to glare at Sam in disbelief she nearly plowed into him, "Three weeks ago, you were talking how this could work. Now you wanna go Kevorkian on his ass?"

"I'm just saying that the lore doesn't have a single real life _Casper the Friendly Ghost_." Sam explained and Dean continued walking, "It's all basically Poltergeist until a hunter comes along and…"

"Yeah, well, the lore sucks." Dean scoffed, scowling

"I'm talking pure _hatred_ , Dean. No humanity." Sam explained further as Dean picked something up and surveyed it ignoring his brother, Gia shook her head at him, "I mean, he could... _kill_ ," at that point Dean looked over at him, "Possess people. Bobby could burn this freaking building down. Look, if he goes off the rails-"

Gia studied a customer across the way from them that looked a little worse for wear than any normal person would. He was pale and his face looked almost in a trance as he piled nacho cheese onto his hotdog, "Hey." she interrupted the guys bickering

Dean turned to her, "What?"

She motioned with her head, "Does Mr. Hot Dog over there look a little… _off_ to you?"

Sam turned and then looked back at her confused, "I don't know. Maybe."

Dean surveyed the hot dog guy then turned and noticed another customer, "What about Paula Deen over here?"

Sam noticed the weirdness and nodded then looked more freaked out when Gia pointed another person out, "Dude is drinking the slurpee through the straw while pouring more in the cup… Something is _way_ off guys."

"Yeah, they look like, uh like those turducken people." Sams paled, "It's starting."

Gia eyed him, "What's starting? _Stoners_?"

Dean scoffed and laughed. "I'm sure that's been around for awhile."

Sam shook his head and picked up one of the cans, "It's gotta be the corn syrup. Everything in here must be pumped full of it."

Dean picked up a piece of pie and looked at it longingly, " _Everything_?"

Gia huffed at the man and put the pie back on the shelf, "No pie."

" _Babe_." He whined, "I'm gonna go into toxic shock, okay? I need my road food."

Sam shook his head, "That's what Roman is banking on."

Dean looked over at one with hope in his eyes, "Hey, hey this one says natural! That means it's safe, right?" He looked at both of them expectantly

" _Babe_." She repeated his word before taking the pie and placing it back on the shelf- again, "Corn syrup _is_ natural."

Dean looked to Sam who nodded, "Technically anyway."

Her boyfriend angered and scoffed, "Well, then what the hell are we supposed to eat?"

Gia and Sam both looked at each other with a smirk before lifting their baskets. Sams had water and bananas while hers had strawberries and an assortment of other fruits as well as nuts. Deans face darkened and she chuckled at him, "Trust me. I'll make the strawberries _fun_ for you to eat." With that wink she walked away from them leaving Sam shocked and Dean looking forward to eating the garbage the two of them picked out


	10. Ch 2 Section 4

_**Section 4**_

That night the three of them found themselves staking out the location Crowley gave them. But it was too dark to see anything really.

Dean passed the binoculars to Gia who was in passenger, "It's too dark. I can't see inside."

She sighed, "Me neither."

"Should we wait for daylight?" Sam asked from the back

"Hell no we're not waiting." Suddenly Bobby appeared in the back seat next to Sam

Gia nearly jumped out of her skin, "Christ!" turning she glared, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Bobby sighed, "Sorry. Look, I'll scout it, see if we need to bring in the big guns."

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, Bobby-" before he could finish the guy vanished and was back in less than 10 seconds

"Okay, place is clear." He eyed them all, "But there's something you're gonna wanna see."

Once they walked into the house Bobby had them enter a conference room where three bodies were laying. Gia gasped as she caught sights of their faces. Vamps with really nasty acid like burns. Something she'd never seen before. Ever since she entered this house she's had a very deep, very bad feeling. Not to mention some strange sense of _familiarity_. Like almost deep down inside she recognized this place _and_ the vamps that were slayed on the table. Her heart was beating erratically as she stared at the familiar eyes of the blonde vampire.

At this point Dean was watching her closely, more than confused at why the hell she insisted on getting closer and closer to the bodies. Shed been really quiet too which wasn't like Gia at all. She was more like dean in the way that she had a sarcastic comment for every occasion no matter how gruesome. Dean tensed as Gia shuffled closer to the blonde vampire and tried reading her face but it was completely blank. Like she wasn't even in the room with them anymore.

Dean grasped her forearm tightly before she could go any further, "Careful." she swung her head around to look at him, gasping, like he scared her, he searched her face again, "You okay?"

She took another breath trying to steady herself and then sent an anxious glance to the bodies, "Yeah… yeah i'm fine."

Dean studied her again before looking up to Bobby, "You know a way to kill vamps with battery acid?"

He shook his head, "Only way I know is beheading."

"Well, something didn't agree with them." Sam scoffed then something caught his eye, "Hey. Check out that wall. Something seem weird to you?"

They walked over to it realizing it must be some sort of secret compartment and began feeling around as well as moving books around, "See if you can find a switch or lever or something."

"Don't need one." Bobby said before ghosting through the wall

A minute later Sam found a button that opened the door revealing not only a bright pink bedroom for a little girl but there was a young woman- maybe somewhere in her early 20's, sitting on the floor. She looked scared as all hell to see them.

Sam turned to his brother, shock clear as day on both their faces, "Dean, _machete_." they both quickly put their weapons away

Gia slowly knelt down eye level with her and smiled as nicely as she could, still the girl recoiled, "It's okay sweetie. You're _safe_." She searched her face but she still looked to be in shock, "My names Gia, that's Dean, Sam and Bobby. We're not gonna hurt you."

"No fangs." Dean added showing his teeth

Sam followed suit, "See? We just wanna talk."

The girl nodded and took Gias hand. As soon as she was touched though a shock went through Gia and she gasped in air as a vision pushed itself to the surface

 _Flashback 12 Years Ago_

 _A middle aged woman was crying hysterically on her couch across from four other people. The first was a middle aged dark haired male, the second was the blonde woman vampire from earlier, only now she was human, the third a slightly older brunette man that held sad eyes and the fourth was Gia._

" _Please. Please find my baby!" The mother wailed_

" _We're going to do everything in our power to find her ma'am." The blonde squeezed her hand then motioned for the three of them to get up. Once they were out of the house the woman turned to Gia, "This is another vampire abduction, i know it."_

 _Gia gaped at her, "So now they're abducting little girls? Fat chance."_

 _The brunette nodded in agreement as he looked between the two younger girls, "Why would they kidnap human kids?"_

 _Gia turned to the man, "Dad what do you think?"_

 _The man sighed, "I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to stop it."_

Gia came back to reality gasping again. Dean flew to where the two of them were and looked her over protectively, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." She waved him off as she helped the girl up as well, "I'm fine. Just light headed. I lost my breath for a second." The look on Dean's face read that he knew she was boiling up a crock of bull shit but he let it go

They sat the girl down on a chair in a different room and as she fiddled with her hands she told them what happened, "I was 8. My mom left me at the playground while she ran to the store. A man approached me and said I was the prettiest girl there. And I've been living with these things ever since." She looked up at Gia, "At least until now."

Gia cleared her throat and tried to push past the fog her brain was producing as well as ignore Deans intense stare, "Do you have any idea why, sweetie?"

She looked up in terror and swallowed, "I'm one of his _special_ girls. All the others, it was their job to make sure I was ready for the Alpha whenever he came. Wash me, give me my IV bags every day."

"IV bags?"

"It's my only food. So my blood's _pure_."

"And they've been doing this for 12 years?" Dean asked

She scoffed lightly, " _Virgins are a delicacy_. He always has at least _one_ of us on hand."

"Well, don't worry, okay?" Sam comforted, "We're gonna get you back to your mother."

She smiled smally, "Think she remembers me?"

"Of course she does." Sam smiled, "I mean, don't you remember her?"

When she shook her head no Dean cleared his throat, "Hey, these, uh these guys." he motioned to the bodies, "They, uh, friends of yours?"

"They take care of the Alpha when he's here. Or _did_."

"What happened to them?"

"A week ago they came back from what they said was an easy hunt. Three humans just came and didn't put up any fight. But when they started on them, the vampires screamed in pain. The ones who ate died immediately."

"And the ones who didn't?" Sam asked

"There was only one. When he saw what happened, he moved to animals. He's out hunting as we speak."

"Never heard of vamps being allergic to humans before." Dean mused

"You think maybe it's the corn syrup?" Sam asked, "I mean, think about it. That Gas N' Sip was Iousy with stoners. _Ripe_ for the picking."

Gia nodded, "She did say it was an easy hunt." her eyes moved to the girl, "Do you know where the Alpha is now?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She shook her head looking down again, "He has a place he goes when something's wrong. He calls it his retreat."

When Sam pulled out his phone she looked at it curiously, "What is that?"

"That's, uh That's Sam's douche tracker." Dean answered nodding, "Helps us find the Alpha. All we need's an address."

"I don't know." She chuckled nervously, "But I remember things that maybe could help."

Sam nodded, "It's okay, just do the best you can."

While she- _whom they'd found out is named Emily,_ relayed to Sam everything she new Gia decided to step out for some air to clear her head. Something was happening and she wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it is obviously the Angels never expected it to happen. It was like the walls they built up to shield her from her old meteorites were deteriorating the closer she got to the Alphas Could she be getting them back? _Was she ready for that, though_?

"You mind filling me in on what the hell that was back there?" Dean barked behind her

Gia turned to look at him and noticed the concern and anger in his eyes. Leaning on the porch he she eyed him, "It's nothing-"

"Don't say it's _nothing_ because that was _something_." He glared, "You looked like you were going to pass out or something. You may not be used to working with a team or being here but teams help each other out. They don't keep secrets." he studied her, "And it's obvious you and i are more than just a team, Gia, so what the hell was that back there?"

"I don't know…" Gia shook her head before looking back at him, "I think it was some sort of vision."

" _Vision_? Of the Leviathan? Purgatory?"

"No… I think i'm starting to get my memories back." She scoffed, "Hell of a time to be going crazy, huh?"

"You're not going crazy." He came over and leaned next to her, "What'd you see?"

"Three other people… i think they were my siblings and my dad talking to a mom who'd lost her kid. I think it was Emily's mom…" Her eyes cut to his, "I think my death is attached to this Alpha somehow. The blonde vampire that's dead in there? I think she use to be my sister."


	11. Ch 2 Section 5

_**Section 5**_

After relaying everything she saw and felt to Dean, and after he tried talking her through it, they ended up heading out that night, following Emily's directions. Gia was more than stressed and tense at having to go through with this though. She barely spoke to anyone as they drove and it was driving Dean insane. He wanted to know what was going on in her brain. What she was thinking and feeling about everything. He wasn't going to push her though. She was like him. If she wanted to talk about it she would. He had no idea what to say or how to help but he'd try.

Coming out of another supermarket, Sam held a grocery bag full of fruits and veggies while Gia munched on an apple. Dean scoffed, "I can't do this." He shook his head, "Man, I can't live on rabbit food. I'm- I'm a _warrior_."

Gia smirked at him as Sam shook his head, "Dean, you'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

Gia smiled adoringly up at him,"When Romans gone i promise to buy you all the pie you want and let you eat it directly off my body, but for now you gotta endure the rabbit food."

Dean smiled down at her, putting an arm around her shoulders in agreement, "Oh really?"

Sam groaned, "Can you guys _not_ do that with me right _here_?"

Dean smirked, "Sorry Sammy. So, what's next on the list?"

"Well, if we're bum-rushing the Alpha then we're gonna need dead man's blood." Sam answered

Gia grimaced, "Which I'm guessing means the morgue?"

Sam nodded, "You'd be guessing right."

" _Or_.." Dean trailed off eyeing something

Sam rose a brow, "Or what?"

Dean motioned to a guy totally out of it slurping on a soda as he sat on a bench, "Or forget the morgue. We are _swimming_ in vamp poison."

They walked over to the guy who barely acknowledged them, "Excuse me, sir." Sam started as he pulled his wallet out, "Hi, we, uh... we're with the, uh, _Red Cross_. See, we have an emergency shortage and we're gonna need you…" he stopped and eyed the guy who continued to look at them blankly, "You're not getting a word I'm saying, are you?"

"Hey." Dean sat down beside him, "Hold out your arm, we need your blood."

" _Dude_." Sam scolded but the guy compiled and held his arm out to them

Dean motioned, "All right, Sam. Tap the keg."

" _Tap the keg_?" This time Gia was the one to sputter, "You want to do it _here_? In the middle of the day?"

"Look around. It's freaking Woodstock. Everybody's hopped up on the brown acid. We don't need the song and dance." He motioned for Sam, "Give him a little prick."

Sam hesitantly sat down on the other side of the guy, grabbed his hand and started getting blood, " _Ow_." The guy turned towards him, "That hurts." He looked at Dean, "This is for Hurricane Katrina, you said?"

Dean looked up to Gia a little taken aback, as was she, but nodded, " _Yes_. Yes, I did."

Gia eyed the guy curiously as she took another bit of the apple, "This is freakin _weird_ man."

Sam nodded before clearing his throat, "So look, uh when we get there-"

"Yeah?" Dean answered

"Bobby's gonna have to hang back." When Dean's eyes snapped to his brothers Sam did not falter, "Do you disagree?"

"He ain't gonna like it." Dean answered gruffly, "He helped us in getting Emily."

"I'm Team Bobby too, but there's a reason we left him in the car with Emily." Sam explained, "The more action he sees the more chance he gets to spin out."

"He's right, Dean." Gia agreed, "Even the ghosts that ended up in Purgatory didn't always start as vengeful, but the longer they're here the more angry they get, and the angrier they get the more violent they become."

"All right, _fine_." Dean agreed rolling his eyes, "So we keep him off the front lines, and he can just you know, keep calm and carry on, right?"

"And if he can't?"

"Then i'll deal with it." There was dismissal in his voice os Sam dropped it

"Have you had any other visions about your past?"

"Dean!" Gia squeaked, "You told him?"

"It involves the Alpha and you so i think he should know." Dean nodded

She sighed, knowing he was right but still not liking it. She didn't like worrying the boys, especially when this shit needed their full attention, "No i haven't had any more, but my head gets pretty cloudy whenever i try to think about it." Her eyes fixated on something, "Heads up. Hawaii 5-O is rolling by."

A police siren sounded behind them making Sam take the needle out of the guys hand and hide it. The car was blasting _Why Can't We Be Friends_ as the cop shoved a do nut in his mouth. Then the siren started wailing in synch with the music. Dean and Sam looked at each other and Gia started chuckling.


	12. Ch 2 Section 6

_**Section 6**_

They'd traveled all day at this point so it was pitch black as Dean drove. It was pretty much quiet unless Dean was asking Emily for directions, or rather if she recognized anything along the way. He looked in the back at Emily, "When they hauled you off to vamp camp, do you remember how long the drive was?"

Her eyes timidly looked to his, "We left at night, got in before dawn."

"So six, _seven_ hours?" Sam asked

"I think so. Yes."

"You remember any highways?"

She shook her head, "No. We only took back roads."

" _Okay_." Sam nodded taking a breath looking over the map they had, "So figure they averaged 45 miles per…"

"Couldn't have been more than 300 miles." Dean looked over to him

"Right." Sam turned back again, "What direction were you going?"

"I don't know." She said meekly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sam consoled, "Em, you're doing great."

Gia eyed her softly patting her on the hand, "Is there anything else you remember? Maybe you saw or heard something? Even the smallest thing you remember could be helpful."

" _Bells_." She nodded and shrugged at Gia, "As we pulled up, I heard these loud bells. Does that help?"

The boys looked at eachother then Sam turned slightly, "It was still dark out?"

"You thinking church?" Dean asked

Sam shook his head, "No, it's too early."

Gia sighed as she leaned closer to them, "Maybe it's a monastery." Her brow rose, "Monks usually get up at 4am to prey. Theres a few in this area i think."

"Ugh." Dean scoffed as Sammy took his phone out, "Can't get laid, can't sleep in. What a freaking tragedy."

Gia rolled her eyes, "You are too much, you know that?"

He smirked at her but continued on, " _So_ the Alpha's camping next to a _monk-ey_ house." He paused for them to get the joke but Gia just raised a brow at him so he cleared his throat, "How many of these places we got in range?"

"Looks like _one_ ," Sam answered, "Just outside Missoula."

When they pulled up next to the house Emily grabbed Gia's arm, looking terrified, "This is where he took me."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

She nodded slowly in return her eyes never leaving the house as wide as saucers, "What now?"

Dean eyed the guards taking a mental note of how big and strong they looked as well as how many there were at the moment, "We get you someplace safe, circle back, and Ginsu these leeches." then he started his car back up and took off towards the hotel so the group could come up with a more in depth plan

The next day Dean and Gia were in their hotel room getting ready to meet Sam, Emily and Bobby in theirs. Dean readied the blood as well as trying, _and failing_ , to tell Gia she was staying behind with Emily. His argument was she wasn't on her a game after the flashbacks so she should definitely stay behind and let them handle it. He was trying, and failing, to play the protective boyfriend. All that seemed to do was royally piss her off.

"Look," His eyes cut to hers, "All i'm saying is it's safer if you stay here with the girl. What if we're in the middle of a fight, you have a flashback, and i can't get to you in time? Or Sam can't get to you in time? What then? These aren't just regular Vamps. This is the _Alpha_."

Her blood was boiling at this point. The nerve he had! Gia got he was just worried but it felt more like he didn't trust that she could handle herself, and that was absolutely rich! She knew even with the mini head distraction she could handle herself. This is what she was made for after all, flashbacks or no flashbacks. And really the flashbacks didn't matter to her at the moment. Why would a life she couldn't even remember affect whats happening at the moment?

"Dean." She barked out curtly, "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to run to the rescue- _visions or no visions_. I think you're forgetting what i was made to do."

"That's not what i meant." he came over to her ready to try and retract the argument he started but she wasnt having it

"I don't care what you meant." She sniped, "Telling me what to do is pissing me off. You aren't my dad or my boss so back off."

"You aren't on your full game. You saw how you reacted when you had that vision at the vamps house." He met her glare with his own intense green orbs, "Am i wrong?"

"You know what Dean-" She was about to let him have it but now really wasn't the time so she cut him with a glare, "I'm done discussing this. _I'm going_. Bring it up again and it'll be _your_ balls that i'm gonna chop up." huffing she went over to her bag picked it up and led him to Sam's room without another word

When she opened the door she nearly plowed into Sammy. Once little winchester caught sight of her face as well as Deans he knew something was wrong, "You guys good?"

"Peachy." Gia mumbled as she eyed the TV Emily was watching; she'd apparently found the TMZ channel

He looked at Dean curiously, "Trouble in paradise?"

"I can still hear you two talking. Im two feet away."

"Drop it, Sam." Dean sighed slinging his bag over his shoulder and handing the needle to Sam, "Here; Ten cc's of _Vamptonite_." Sam took it but looked at his brother confused at the name he called it, "It's a _thing_."

"What's a Kardashian?" Emily asked Gia from the bed who shrugged

"Must've been _after_ my calling."

Dean smirked, "Oh, that's, uh, just another bloodsucker." Sam laughed but when Emily's face read terror Dean backtracked, "No, its... It's a _joke_." sighing he walked over to put Bobby's flask in the safe

"Here." Sam came over and handed Emily a piece of paper, "If we're not back by dawn, call this number. Jody Mills. She's a friend. She'll take care of you."

Gia smiled at her warmly coming to sit next to her as well, earning a small one back in return, "Use this phone." She handed a burner cell over to her, "Just type in the numbers and press that green button. Understand?"

Emily nodded smally as she took the phone from her hands, "Thank you." she looked a the both of them, " _Really_. For being so nice to me and helping me."

Sam nodded, "You bet."

Gia grinned giving the girl a small hug, "Hey, it's pretty much my job to guard destined humans so you fit perfectly in my job description. No biggie."

Gia followed Sam and Dean to the door but when Dean tried to open it the thing slammed shut. Emily nearly jumped out of her skin as the boys looked to each other. Dean turned and gave Emily a reassuring smile, "It was the wind, heh." She forced a smile back and Dean murmured under his breath, "Chill out, Bobby. We'll be back soon."

Sam scoffed as they got in the car, "He didn't take that well."

Dean shook his head, "How'd you think he was gonna take it?"

"Well, regardless, lets just get this done." Gia huffed as they walked to the car

Once they were outside the house they eyed it, the house appeared to be in resting mode, "Oh, this time of day, most of them will be catching Z's. They won't know what hit them." Dean looked at Sammy who'd gone quiet and had an unsure look on his face, "Hey, you with us?"

Sam turned, "Yeah…"

Gia eyed him curiously, " _But_ …?"

"You guys sure you wanna charge in there, machetes blazing? Last time, it took a dozen hunters to take down the Alpha. Most of them didn't make it out."

"Yeah, well, you got a better idea?" Dean asked shaking his head, "Plus with Gia we still have a little more muscle than usual."

"Just go with me on this."

Dean searched his face then turned to Gia in the back who shrugged. She was game for whatever, really, "Lets try sneaking in from the back or something if that'll make you feel better. I'm not really seeing a different option though."

Sam nodded, "i was thinking more along the lines of _talking_ to them."

Dean looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "Talking?"

"You want to _reason_ with them? With... the vampires?" Gia asked and he nodded, she took a deep breath, "Sam-"

"It's better than trying to fight all of his minions, _plus the Alpha himself_ , and probably die in the process."

Gia sighed looking to Dean who was shaking his head in silence for once, "I've never known an Alpha to sit pretty and listen to humans state their case but... " she shrugged, "You're the Winchesters and i'm a Guardian no one ever thought existed so maybe we got enough ammo here to make it happen."

The two of them followed Gia as she trucked through to the back of the house. Dean was tense the entire way, looking around erratically. He shook his head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Relax." Gia dismissed, "We'll be fine. We got this so start thinking positive."

"Guys." Sam called as he found a door that was already partly open

Gia eyed it going over and pushed it open slightly to walk in, Dean eyed it shiftily as well, "Maybe we're too late."

Someone flew out from the left, covered her head with a black cloth and started to drag her, "Gia!" they both ran in after her but instantly got captured as well

There were two bloodsuckers on her as she struggled. Yeah she was strong but she wasn't superman. And she had no idea where she was or where they were taking them. Finally she managed to kick one of them off of her but before she could get the blindfold off his partner bit down hard on her shoulder. She screamed in pain and stilled. In purgatory when she got bitten by them her body would react like a virus was attacking it because of the saliva. She'd get over the effects in a few days but it meant she wasn't on her A-Game anymore.

The three of them were shoved roughly in a dining room, instantly face to face with the Alpha. Gia huffed and surveyed her shoulder and the burning pain that ensued there. Glaring she eyed the scowling vampire across from them. Instant recognition flooded her memory. Flashes from her past came to the surface.

 _The Alpha smiling demonically at her as he fed his sister his own blood and turned her. Flashes of his god awful teeth as he walked over to her. Then darkness when he ripped out her throat._

She was right, evidently. The Alpha Vampire was the one who killed her. As well as her family. Well at least her older sister. Her dad and the other guy, possibly her brother, might still be out there, and if she saved the world with Dean and Sam, along with being allowed to stay on Earth versus Purgatory, she could find them.

The alpha smiled at them inhaling deeply, "The Winchesters." His eyes flashed to Gia's, "Along with a _Guardian_. I'm intrigued."

 _He didn't seem to recognize Gia which was a good sign for her._

Footsteps were heard and a door opened to reveal Emily who walked directly to the Alpha. Sam's face dropped, " _Emily_?"

Gia scowled, "What the hell?"

A smile spread wide across her face, "Hi, Sam. Hi Gia."

" _Wow_ ," Dean nodded, "For a girl raised in a basement, you're a hell of an actress."

Her hand rubbed the Alphas shoulder making him smile, "You were gonna hurt my daddy."

"Jeeze." Dean scoffed again, "You get a trophy in Stockholm syndrome."

"Listen crazy," Gia snapped, "We actually _weren't_ going to hurt your… _daddy_ ," she sneered the word, "Sammy had a better idea. Something that could benefit us all in the end."

"We're here to talk." Sam explained, "That's it."

The Alpha chuckled, "Now that my guys have taken your blades, and your syringes of tainted blood is that what you mean?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Well, we, uh, figured you might hold a grudge."

"And why would I? Because you _captured_ me? _Tortured_ me? _Sold me to the king of hell?_ "

Gias eyes flashed to the boys who failed to tell her that little detail of their past. Something that probably would have changed her entire opinion about walking in and talking to these guys. Dean shrugged, "That was more our grandpa."

One of the vamps ran up behind him and slammed hi face into the table, blood dripped from his mouth as he grunted from the impact. Gia tried running over to him but was instantly slammed back into the wall, getting the air knocked out of her, by the two vamps that had her the first time.

"Thank you." Dean gasped, "That was _awesome_."

"I'm going to peel off your faces and drink you slowly." He turned to Gia, "Maybe i'll keep _you_ around as a pet or souvenir? I know Roman _himself_ would be simply _ecstatic_ to have you back."

"Just listen," Sam pleaded, "You _need_ us."

"Oh, yes." He chuckled lightly, "I _am_ thirsty."

"The plague!" Sam, yelled, "We know what it is! What do you know about Leviathan?"

He smiled at Sam before turning it to a held down Gia, "A bit."

"You know they're poisoning the food supply?"

"Roman didn't mention that when we met for dinner last fall. We made lots of plans. We are on excellent terms, he and I."

Gia huffed angrily, "You sure about that? That why your dudes are getting battery acid burns all over their pretty faces?" She smirked, "It's sure putting a damper on their modeling careers."

"Did he mention that he was going to, uh, _Maui Wowie_ the human population?" Dean added gruffly

"Oh, of course. He said grabbing a snack would be easier than ever."

"He said you'd all live together, didn't he?" Sam asked when realization hit him in the face, "You really believe him? You think your children are dying by _accident_? There is pesticide in the formula he uses."

"It suits _you_ to think so." The Alpha dismissed, "You need me on your side."

"Look, we're not the ones burning from the inside out. _Think about it_. Whatever deal he made with you was crap!" Sam yelled, "Trust us!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we can stop Dick." Sam pleaded, "We can stop all of it. We just- We need your blood, for the weapon."

The Alpha chuckled at him again, "So now you _want_ to prevent the extermination of the vampire race?"

"No." Dean looked him dead in the face, "But it beats going down _with_ you."

The door opened and the Alpha shifted his attention, "Allan, darling come." a small boy walked over to and all three hunters tensed

Dean shook his head, "Wow, and the creep gets _creepier_."

"What's wrong?"

The child stared at him, "Edgar's here."

Gia scoffed and laughed slightly, "Wow, what a funny _coincidence_. Believe us now?"

"All right." Dean ordered, "We need soap, uh, cleanser, anything with _borax_ in it. We need knives."

"Put them in the study." The alpha commanded

"What?" Sam yelled, "No, no, no. No, wait." two vamps came behind them and grabbed their shoulders as the two that held Gia moved her

"Word of advice. You do not live through centuries of fire and ice and continental divide by jumping to conclusions."

"Whoa, whoa!" the boys yelled, "Wait! You're making a mistake! Listen!"

Instantly they were slammed into a room that looked like his own personal blood bank. Gia looked around in disgust, "Well things sure did take a turn for the _way_ shitty didn't they?"

Dean shook the door but it was locked and kicking it down would be too loud, "Anything?"

"Nothing." Sam answered from the window, "You think Edgar's here for the same reason we are?"

Gia took her leather jacket off to further survey the bite mark, and sure as shit, it was gushing a lot of blood and possibly in need of stitches. She'd know by the time they got out of here, "You mean have they figured out that we're here to get Alpha blood for a weapon to defeat them? If they _have_ that equals a whole shit ton of bad for us. Edgar's going to go haywire on this place. Alliance with the vamps or not. Roman doesn't like threats. Hence the whole plan to keep me locked away for torture purposes."

Dean nodded helping her get the jacket back on, "Any way we slice it I think you got Pac-Man and True Blood in the same room, and that's bad news. I mean he's not stupid. Why the hell do you think he locked us up in here?"

"Guys, we're his _enemy_." Sam scoffed, "They're like monster cousins or something. Who would you give the benefit of the doubt to? Hell, you know what? Maybe the sucro is poisoning the vamps on accident. Maybe they'll fix it."

"Monster cousins or not. Leviathan were the first beasts ever made. An _original_ evil if you will." Gia explained eyeing the boys, "You know how Lucifer hated demons, even though he made them, but he still worked with them long enough to try to _try t_ get what he wanted?" they nodded, "Same shit goes for Roman. I can guarantee you in the long run he doesn't want _anyone_ but Leviathan and the humans pumped full of that shit to be frollicking around here."

"And right now you got the oldest monster on Earth thinking that he can hold his own because he always has." Dean agreed

" _Bingo_."

Sam huffed finally coming to a realization, "Edgar's gonna eat him alive."

"Oh yeah." Gia plopped in one of the chairs, "He's going to have himself a vampire buffet here pretty soon. _Before_ he comes for _us_." looking to her left she eyed the needle and IV that was hanging closest to her and picked it up, "Either of you think you can pick a lock with this? It's either that or we bust it down but i seriously doubt we can kick all that ass plus a Leviathans without one of us getting killed."

Sam jerked the needle out of her hand still exasperated with how things were going, "I _can_ but then what? We gave up all our Vamptonite."

Dean smiled and pulled another syringe out from his ankle, "Did we?"

Gia grinned pulling out a small blade that she kept hidden in the same place, "Looks like we think the same, Winchester. No wonder why we hit it off so well."

Once Sam had the door opened they made their way down the case very slowly and quietly. All of a sudden Sam was pulled back as Gia was tackled to the the wall. She grunted from hitting it but quickly twisted herself and kicked out so he was off of her. She backed up quickly matching his steps as he swung his fists out like claws. Twisting around she landed a hard kick to his jaw sending him stumbling back so she jumped on his chest and shoved the knife through his throat and out of the other side. Then finished the decapitation before huffing up and grimacing at all the blood that was on her.

" _Gross_." she wiped some of it off of her hands and on her jeans as she walked over to Sam and Dean's kill who had severe acid like burns where the needle was sticking out, " _Damn_."

" _Vamptonite_." Sam sighed, looking like his life flashed before his eyes

"Freakin _vamptonite_." Dean repeated, "Come on. We need knives. There's gotta be a prep room or a kitchen somewhere."

Once they came upon the kitchen the boys quickly readied themselves with weapon and Gia held hers out as they rounded the corner to where Edgar and the Alpha were speaking. Things were tense as the two of them were fairly close but still in different corners. The Alpha eyed Edgar questioningly.

"Here's what I don't understand, Edgar." He cocked his head, "You are aware that your little additive has side effects, yes?"

Edgar regarded him with an almost dismissing tone, "Dick warned you there might be kinks."

"Yes." the Alpha nodded pursing his lips, "He also said he'd be in touch. My children are in a panic. You don't _call_ , you don't _write_ , you don't send _cookies_. Where exactly on the list is fixing our _plague_?"

"My dear friend." Edgar scoffed, " _Nowhere_. We _want_ you to burn like the little roaches you are." He grunted when the alpha pushed him into the wall with his power.

The veins the could see were popping out of his neck, "Roman said if I kept quiet, I would get my reward."

"And now you get to lay down and die." He shrugged, "Nothing personal. Our additive kills the wolves too, the shifters and those disgusting little things that eat corpses. Anything with a taste for human. _Except us_. Mankind's a limited resource, after all."

"There are seven _billion_ of them."

" _Only_ seven." Edgar pushed him angrily, more than matching his power, and earning a shriek from Emily who was watching

" _We come from you_." The alpha growled

" _Barely_."

He was shaking with fury now, "I am the _son_ of Eve!"

"A pathetic mutt. _Hardly_ one of us." They got nose to nose now, "I knew Eve, and honestly... your mommy was a whore."

The Alpha showed his teeth with a yell, ripping the champagne out of the holster and throwing the water that was inside all over Edgar. He erupted in sores and smoke, groaning, before walking to him and hitting him across the face sending him shuffling across the groom.

Edgar huffed, growling, "Don't squirm, I need every last drop."

As soon as he leviathaned out Dean came running at him from behind but he quickly turned and grasped him by his jacket.

"Yo, Edgar!" Gia yelled standing behind him smiling, "Remember me?"

Edgar yelled and tossed Dean to the side as he advanced on her, "You."

"In the flesh." She snarked back and whipped out of the way at his swing, she thrust her arm back and snaked it forward which really just whipped Edgars head back and sent him stumbling a little bit, her brow rose and she let a breathy laugh leave her lips, "Youve been feeding alot i see."

"Alot more in a minute." He swung out causing her to collapse on the floor with him towering over her but before he could advance further black blood splattered over her and his head dropped to the floor, she looked up and noted Sam holding the machete

After Sam decapitated him he was gasping staring down at her, "Thanks, Sammy." She wiped her mouth, "I don't think id forgive myself if i let him kill me."

"No problem." he nodded

"Grab a glass." Dean demanded, glaring and bringing the Alpha up, "We're juicing this freak."

" _No_!" Emily wailed

Dean got in her way, "Stay back!"

The Alpha rose up and flung him into the china cabinet, "Leave her alone." He stepped in front of her, "She's been through _quite_ enough."

"That's rich," Sam scoffed, "coming from the guy who took her off the swing set."

The Alpha cut his eyes to Sam, "Do you want to do this fight or do you want my blood?"

Gia huffed, "I'm down for taking the blood and bouncing before Edgar gets his head on straight." she huffed at the glare the boys were sending her, " _What_? At the moment we're not hunting Vamps right now boys. We need to focus on killing the _Leviathan_. We can come back and kill him next time. The enemies of our enemies and all that."

The Alpha glared at her before handing the cup of blood over, "For taking care of Edgar. Now _go_."

Sam's eyes went from Dean to Gia back to the Alpha, "What about the little boy?"

"Heh." He shook his head, "Are you joking?"

Dean glared, "Do we look like we're joking? How many other kids you got in here, you freak?"

"At the moment, just him." He rolled his eyes, "Emily, help Alan with his coat. He's leaving with Sam and Dean." He gestured for the blood, "Now, take it." Gia took it and started to walk off with the three of them, "What, no _thank you_? Oh, right, _right_. Your flesh is crawling. All you _really_ want to do is kill me now. You hate having to wait and come back and try again."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, "Pretty much."

"I wouldn't leave that head too close to that body for too long." Gia warned, "They don't usually stay dead for long periods of time, True Blood."

He glared harder, "See you next season."

Dean smiled, "Looking forward to it."


	13. Ch 2 Section 7

_**Section 7**_

Dropping the boy off was a nightmare. It didn't go planned how they wanted at all. Not only did they get held for questioning and nearly arrested for kidnapping but Dean had the _great_ idea to take a running start and bust out the window. Of course her and Sam listened because there really wasn't any other way to go about it but still. Not the best plan and it jerked her shoulder alot more than she wanted but it would heal soon enough. Gia was still picking glass out of her hair from the window though.

"Well, let's never do _that_ again." Dean scoffed as they rounded the corner for the hotel rooms, "Cops thought _we_ took that kid."

"Or, you know," Gia shook out her hair for the last time, "Maybe we just drop him off outside next time. Like at the _fire department_ or the damn post office."

"Heh." Sam laughed, "As long as he gets back to his folks, I don't care."

Dean shook his head, "We had to jump out a freaking window, man."

"Next time we aren't going _into_ the police station. We're dropping the kid off outside." Gia was in the front of them so she was the first to see the door to Sam's room open as well the trashed furniture that laid sprawled everywhere, "Uh... Guys?"

Instantly Dean cocked his gun as they went in, "Bobby?" He and Sam checked the rooms as Gia checked hers, "Bobby?"

"Dean." Sam called from the safe, "He's gone."

Hearing this from next door Gia brought Dean his EMF scanner and watched him trace the room, "I'm getting trace bits of EMF, but it's fading fast. Bobby's probably been gone three or four hours. He's got the flask. How are we supposed to track him now?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Look, I hate to say this-"

"Well, then _don't_." Dean snapped

" _Dean_." Gia scolded, she felt his pain she really did but all that was being accomplished with Bobby being stuck like this is suffering for not only the boys but Bobby as well, "He's not the Bobby you remember. Similar traits _maybe_ but this guy- _ghost_ , whatever, is turning into a poltergeist. A poltergeist with a serious vendetta against Roman. That spells ouch for more than just him, Dean."

Dean looked at her for a long time before nodding, he shook his head and sighed deeply running his hand through his hair, "How could he do this? _Now_? I mean we've got half the freaking weapon, _we're almost there_."

"Like Gia said: _It's not him_." Sam mendes, "He's not thinking."

Dean eyed them both, "So we just keep going while he's out there like this?"

"Do we have any other option?"

"Sam's right." Gia soothed her hand down Dean's arm, "There's a bigger picture here, Dean. The Leviathan- they're bigger than anything you've ever come into contact with so far. _Hell_? Cakewalk. _Lucifer and the Angels_? Childsplay. This, _right now_ , with or without Bobby, needs our full attention. That doesn't make you a bad person. It doesn't even make Bobby a bad person."

Sam nodded, "It's what he'd want us to do, right?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded looking at the floor before back up at them, "Yeah. Him and _Frank_. And _Cass_ , if his marbles were in the bag. It's a good thing we got Crowley in our corner, right? Seeing as it all comes down to him. What could _possibly_ go wrong?"

Gia huffed heavily, "I forgot our necks depended on the King of Hell now."


	14. Chapter 3: The Survival of the Fittest

_**Chapter Three: Survival of the Fittest (Season 7)**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Okay Chapter three is mostly going to be a skeleton chapter to tie up Part One, which was just the introduction to Gia. (So really Part One to this series is a type of Skeleton stpry for her characters intro) The real juicy character storyline and relationship pros and woes are coming with Part Two and Three and so on. I just needed this season as sort of a prologue and an introduction to Gia. Another disclaimer: I own nothing_.

"All right." Sam said to the two of them from looking at the map, "Exit's in 3 miles."

Dean shook his head from the drivers side, clearly thinking these two have lost their mind from listening to him, Gia could agree with that, "I _still_ say this is a bad idea."

Sam side eyed him, "You know it was _your_ idea right?"

"Yeah babe." Gia nodded as she leaned into the front seat and cleared her throat, "Question though: _why are we listening to crazy Dean?_ Like seriously? This doesn't seem a _bit_ far fetched to you, Sam?"

Sam eyed her and shook his head, "It was the best one any of us had, so we're going for it."

Dean scoffed and sent his brother a glare, "I said it as a _joke_."

"And like all your others, _most of the time_ , it was a bad joke." Gia smirked

Sam shrugged, "But a good _idea_."

"Yeah, only because we got no magic spell, no book, and nothing on how to find a freaking righteous bone."

Sam eyed him, "We can call Castiel again."

Dean glared, "Dude, on my car, _In front of Gia,_ he showed up naked _covered in bees._ "

Sam shook his head, "Yeah, I'm not really sorry I missed that."

"It was quite the show. You'd think that would've been painful since he was naked but he looked to be enjoying himself." Gia chuckled but stopped at Deans glare and rolled her eyes leaning forward, "Turn the radio on. Let's get an update."

 _Price of stock hit an all-time high following Roman's acquisition of SucroCorp. I say Roman's a buy._

 _Gotta disagree. I'm gonna call him a wait-and-watch._

 _Come on, you're killing me._

 _Hear me out. This is a new sector for Roman._

 _Right. He's holed up at SucroCorp headquarters right now._

 _So sit tight._

Dean eyed the radio, "Holed up at SucroCorp, huh?"

Gia sighed falling back in her seat, "Sounds like he's preparing for his next big move. This nun thing better work."

 _ **Section Two**_

When they pulled into the crypt its safe to say things were pretty thick with the grimness of what they were about to do. Dean shuffled and glared at the crypt as they walked in, "Well, I guess if we can't find a righteous bone in a freaking nunnery crypt we're screwed."

"This place is starting to give me the creeps." She cleared her throat, "Sam hurry up and read off the choices so we can get the hell out of here." Gia eyed the crypts

"All right. Listen to this." He began, " _Sister Mary Benedict, uh, taught the learning impaired died at age 23._ "

"Nah, that's a little young." Dean argued, "Find someone who's had time to cook."

"Okay, well, there was, uh _Here_ ," He pointed to one and began reading while Gia looked it over as well, " _Sister Mary Eunice. Uh, fed the poor, became mother superior at age 60."_

Gia pursed her lips, "Mother Superior sounds pretty righteous to me. _Winner_?"

But Dean shook his head, "Sounds _political_. Power corrupts and all that."

Sam sighed, "Ah, right, um, this then: _Sister Mary Constant. Eighty-three years of quiet, humble, nun-like goodness._ What do you think?"

Dean read over his shoulder, "Wow, I wanna be more righteous just reading this."

"Bingo." Gia smiled handing over the hammer not even bothering to look at the paper just wanting to get the hell out of the crypt, "Here. We found our winner."

"Here we go." Dean took it from her grinning, "Well, let's bone this nun."

Gia lifted a brow, "Really Dean? See what i mean about bad jokes?"

He cleared his throat before turning to the crypt, "Sorry."


	15. Ch 3 Section 3

_**Section Three**_

When they got back to the cabin the boys began the ritual to summon Crowley for his blood. Gia eyed the two of them as she sat cross legged on the table. More importantly she eyed Dean. Bobby taking off and running around being a poltergeist seriously messed him up. He hasn't really talked to her about it. Another big thing she could tell was bothering him was what would eventually happen to her when they sent Roman back to Purgatory. Every time she brought it up he dismissed her not wanting to even touch on it. That's not something she necessarily wanted to discuss either but she didn't want him going all _Winchester broody_ when it happened. She couldn't see it not happening anyway. She's only on earth because the Leviathan are on earth.

Dean looked around the room after the explosion in the bowl, Crowley was nowhere to be seen, "Is he trying to make a grand entrance or what?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know."

"Son of a bitch." Dean scoffed, "He's standing us up."

Gia sighed leaning back on the palms of her hands, "Cant say im surprised. He _is_ the king of hell. Back stabbing comes with the job description."

"We _summoned_ him." Sam argued, "Doesn't he _have_ to come?"

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll screw you." Dean growled wiping his hands and glaring down

" _Or_ he _can't_ come because something went wrong." Gia mused

Sam looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Maybe- _and I'm just spitballing here,"_ she said sarcastically, "Roman got to him before we could. It's a fair possibility. Maybe they made a deal _or_ he's dead."

"Maybe, but even Crowley's not stupid enough to think leaving the Leviathan here is a good idea."

She cocked her brow and repeated his musing, "Maybe. But he could still be dead."

A knock sounded at the door catching all three of their attention. Gia sighed, hopping off the table and readying her gun. After all they weren't expecting anyone but Crowley and he certainly didn't need to knock to come in.

Dean grabbed his gun as well and looked through the peephole, he looked over to them and shook his head.

Sam eyed him, "What?"

"Oh, this should be good."

Gia smirked when he opened the door to a very irritated and pissed off Meg who stormed in and glared directly at Dean, " _You_ deal with him. I can't anymore."

Dean cocked his head, "You might wanna be more _specific_."

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at him, "I was laying low halfway across the world when emo boy pops up out of nowhere and zaps me right back here."

"Why?"

She crossed her arms, "Go ask him yourself. He was _your_ boyfriend first."

A few moments later Dean and Cass came in. Dean looked more irritated than he was before as he came over to stand next to Gia who was back sitting cross legged on the table. She eyed him and then the pacing Cass.

"I take it he's still a little loose in the marbles?"

"Oh yeah. More than usual." He eyed her, "I'm thinkin you need to use your _angel-mom_ skills to get him to talk. Like you did before."

She eyed him, "My a _ngel-mom_ skills?"

"Yeah. He likes you. And _Meg_ for some reason." He shrugged, "You two can always calm him down and get him talking sense. Megs obviously not helping now though."

"Right…" She cleared her throat and leaned into him, "You know there's no _coaxing_ information out of crazy right? He was imploded by the Leviathan, so his brains going to be mush for a minute. You just gotta give him time to tell you what he needs to."

He huffed, "You of all people know that we don't got _time_."

"Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity." Cass interrupted them as he started pacing but stopped at the nuns bone and surveyed it appreciatively, "Hmm, Sister Mary Constant. Good choice."

Dean took another steadying breath trying to reign in his irritation, "Why'd you go to Meg, Cass?"

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers. And fruit, but flowers come first, _obviously_." His eyes snapped back to Deans, "But I heard nothing from them."

Gia cleared her throat, "You heard nothing from the flowers and fruit?"

"No. From the _Garrison_."

Sam sat next to Gia who stiffened immediately at Castiels revelation, "Wait, _wait_. _The Garrison as in the Angels i entrusted to look after Kevin?_ That Garrison?"

"Correct."

Sam cleared his throat, "What happened to the Garrison, Castiel?"

Cass went on, "Finally the silence was deafening so I went to look to the home of the prophet." Cass looked to Gia sadly, "You know, Leviathan can kill angels. It's a reason my father locked them in purgatory and made your line. They're the... _piranha_ that would eat the whole aquarium. They're _gone_. The entire garrison, _dead_. If there's anyone left at all, they're in hiding."

" _Dead_?" Gia squeaked jumping off the table, unable to grasp the meaning, well not wanting to for Kevin, "The Garrison is dead." She repeated running a stressed hand through her hair, "If they're freaking _dead_ then where the hell is Kevin?" Cass silenced, "Where's Kevin? _The Prophet_? The one who we're supposed to protect from this type of shit?"

"I could steal them from their cages, the monkeys." Cass mused, "But where would I put them all?"

"Hey, _focus_." Dean clapped loudly, glaring, "Is Kevin alive?"

Cass looked down, "I don't wanna fight."

Dean shook his head first eyeing him then Sam and Gia, "No, I'm not…"

Gia stepped in front of Cass and took a steadying breath, "We're not fighting with you, Cass. We're just worried. _I'm_ personally freaking out over here, man. I left my charge with your... people, your Angels, and now your saying they're dead. We need to know where Kevin is."

"They _took_ him. He's _alive_." He sighed heavily before smiling at Gia, "I felt such responsibility but it's in your hands now."

When he went to walk away Gia caught his arm, "Excuse me? _My_ hands?"

"Well yeah." He nodded, "You're his guardian. It's in your hands to get him back safely. You have the Winchesters to help. Im no longer needed."

Gia was too shocked at his words to stop him when he turned again. _The nerve_! She didn't even want Kevin to go with them! At the least she wanted to go with them to make sure they didn't screw it up but everyone told her she was more needed on the front lines to kill Roman! She turned irately to the boys who mirrored her feelings. Of course she understood Cass wasnt all there at the moment but the angel was ticking her nerves.

" _Hold on a freakin minute_." Dean sputtered

Cass smiled, "I feel much better."

Meg interrupted shakily, motioning to the ritual spot, "Guys, what's all that?"

Gia huffed loudly still glaring at Cass but trying to let it go, "They called Crowley."

Her eyes went to saucers, "You- they _what_?"

"Don't worry, he never showed." Dean dismissed

"What do you mean, never-"

"Do you see him around?" Dean barked angrily, annoyed at her interruption, "He stood us up."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm _outie_. He could still show-"

" _Show up at any time_." Crowley finished from the other side of the room smiling, "Hello, _all_. Sorry I'm late. This _is_ an embarrassment of riches. Stay, won't you?" He turned to Meg, "There's really nowhere to run." Meg sprinted towards the door but Crowley stopped her, "Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I got eyes all over the place."

Cas walked up glaring, "Leave her be."

"Castiel." Crowley eyed him, "When last we spoke, you well, _enslaved_ me. I'm confused. _Why_ aren't you dead?"

"I... don't know."

"Would you want to be?" He growled angrily, "Because I can help with that."

"Alright." Dean interrupted, "Enough."

Crowley's eyes cut to him, "It's enough when _I_ say. I came here to help you. Find out you've been lying to me and harboring an angel! Not just _any_ angel. The _one_ angel I most want to crush between my teeth."

Meg scoffed, "Oh, so you can crush angels now, huh?"

He turned back to her, "You bore me, you know that? You've no sense of poetry." then back to Cas, "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Cass cleared his throat, "Well, I'm still, uh, _honing_ my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to heaven. I keep thinking there are no insects there but _here_ , we have _trillions_. They're making honey and silk. And _miracles_ , really."

Crowley eyed Dean who shrugged before eyeing Cass again, "What are you talking about?"

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess. _Here_." He walked up and pulled out a bag of honey, "I can offer a token if you like. It's honey. I collected it myself."

Crowley eyed him and the honey crazily, "You're off your rocker." He laughed and looked to Dean, "He's off his rocker, is that it?" He eyed the scotch on the table and picked it up, "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

Gia rolled her eyes, "Absorbing purgatory and then imploding when the Leviathan took over is sure to have its mental setbacks, Demon."

"Look," Dean glared, "Did you come here to, uh, _donkey-punch_ your old grudges or to help us end Dick? _Pick a battle._ "

"Well, I'm _vexed_." He put the scotch down then glared at Cass, "I'd like to do _both_ but where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile a _prezzie_." He pulled out a vile of his blood

" _Really_?" Sam eyed him, "Just boxed up and ready to go?"

Crowley shrugged, "I'm a model of efficiency."

"A _model of efficiency_ huh?" Gia crossed her arms and met his glare, "Then why were you late?"

"Dick had me in a devil's trap." Crowley rolled his eyes at them when they stiffened, "He's not an idiot. He knows what you three are after."

"So, what did he offer _you_?" Sam asked

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. It's demon, but is it _mine_?" He cocked his eyed as he eyed everyone, "It's my blood. Real deal."

Dean scowled, "Why should we trust you?"

"Good God, _don't_! Never trust anyone. Little lesson I learned from my last business partner." He eyed Cass

Gia scoffed, "Finally something we can _all_ agree on."

Dean nodded, "All right. Give us the blood."

"Certainly." He grinned at Gia then turned, "Oh, bonus, Meg? I'm gonna scoop you up, take you home, and roast you till you're jerky. But not yet. Cass can have you for now. Hilariously, it seems he'd be upset at losing you. And the boys need Cass to get Dick. Don't they, Cass?"

"Oh, I- I don't fight anymore."

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital." He tossed the vial of blood to sam just before poofing off

Gia relaxed slightly when he was gone, "He's always such great company."

"Yeah." Dean nodded but still scowled, "Let's start setting this thing up."

"Right." Gia sighed, "I'll get the other vials."

Once everything was set up Sam took the Alphas and Gias blood and put them into the bowl. Dean eyed the vial that was supposed to be Crowley's, "Well, one thing's for sure. We only get one shot. This thing don't reload."

Sam cleared his throat, "Think Crowley's double-crossing us?"

Gia scoffed, "No doubt. Somehow he's double crossing us in his own little way. I say if it's not his blood then we catch him and bleed him dry." At their shocked looks she shrugged, "What? I don't like demons. Remember? Purgatory guardian sworn to off monsters every chance i get? Kind of in the job description."

"Yeah. As much as i agree with you plan you gotta figure who he wants dead more _us or Dick_." Dean countered

Sam shrugged, "Depends what Dick offered."

"Well we aren't going to figure it out by gossiping about it, are we?" Gia commented, "Let's get it over with."

Dean nodded and Sam took a breath, "Here we go." He cleared his throat and poured crowley's blood in with the rest, "Okay, um, so do we, uh? Uh, there's no magic words, nothing."

Dean looked from Sam to Gia back to Sam, "You just... Just go."

"All right, then." Sam took the blood and spread it over the bone slowly

Gia eyed the bone then Dean who was looking around the room expectantly, she rose a brow at them, "Are you expecting fireworks or something?"

"Well yeah." Dean eyed the bone, "Where's all the thunder and lightning?"

Meg rolled her eyes, "Boys, you're blessing a sacred bone with sacred blood not cracking open the word of god."

"Right." Sam looked at it, "Uh, _maybe_ it worked."

"If Crowley gave us the right blood, it _worked_."

She leaned into Dean when he came over to wrap his his arm around her before answering not so confidently, "Awesome."

There was a slight rustling before someone grasped Dean's shoulder. All three of them gasped i surprise when Castiel popped in with three plates, " _Christ_." Gia huffed glaring

"Not quite. He was a great guy though." Cas simply smiled at them all in return, "So none of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat and the lettuce and tomato. And I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I slaughtered it for the ham. Here." He handed off the plates, "You need your strength."

Dean took his but eyed the food, "Thanks, Cass."

Sam eyed the sandwich after he took it, but Gia just looked at him as well as the plates weirdly, Dean eyed the angel almost in distrust, "You know what's sticking to me Cass? Why was Crowley _so_ certain that you needed to come with us?"

"Crowley's wrong." He shook his head, "I'll be waiting right here. But, please, accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity." He offered it to the both of them and they took it but still eyed him oddly something not clicking about the whole situation


	16. CH 3 Section 4

**Section Four**

After finishing up the sandwiches and making Mega stay to babsit Cass the three of them headed to Roman Empires to get a feel for what they were working with a little more. Sam and Dean had contacted their tech friend Charlie to hack into the computer systems so they could see everything going on inside the building, and see where Roman was at that very moment. Safe to say Dean was getting more than a little antsy about getting it done.

"Got it yet?" Dean barked from the drivers side as he eyed what Sammy was doing on the computer

"Here we go." Sam nodded as the security camera footage popped up, "Thank you, Charlie, wherever you are. Gotcha, Dick."

Dean nodded taking note of the building inside and studying it, "Yeah, that's, uh- That's the second floor."

Gia eyed something- rather _someone_ lurking in the corner monitor that looked oddly familiar but also suspicious, "Guys, what's _that_?"

"What the hell?" Deans scowl deepened when he noticed as well, another Dick Roman idling around, "Is that Dick?"

"There he is again." Gia pointed out shaking her head, "The bastard freakin cloned himself. Must've known Crowley wasn't trustworthy."

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed, "Cycle through again."

Once he did they all noticed the many many Dick Romans walking around the building. Gia glared, "Freaking great. Just great. How the hell are we supposed to know which one is the real Dick? There's too many to stab!"

Sam looked away from the monitor when something on the other side of the building caught his attention. Or rather another pickup truck that pulled in and parked outside, realization formed on his face "That's the maid from the motel."

Gia and Dean looked up, "What motel?"

Realization hit Gia just as it did Sam and he scoffed, "Oh, no. Oh, Bobby, what are you doing?"

Dean turned to him confused, " _Bobby_?"

"Uh look, just, uh, wait here."

"Sam!" Gia yelled, " _Now_ , really?"

Dean tensed, "Are you out of your mind?"

"You got the weapon _and_ eyes on Dick, plural." He quickly got ot of the car, "I'll take care of Bobby."

"Sam." Dean yelled after him, "Hey!"

"Shut up." With that he slammed the door and took off after the maid

Dean glared, "Did he just tell me to shut up?"

Gia smirked, "I think he did."

"What the hell is he doing?" Dean barked

"Bobby possessed that maid, Dean." Gia huffed, "Its probably how he got out of hte hotel after we left."

Dean glared harder, "Great."

A few minutes later Sam came bounding back to the car with the the maid passed out in his arms. Quickly he laid her in the back with Gia and hopped in the front motioning for his brother, "Go! Hurry up! She needs a hospital!"

"Jesus christ, Sam." Gis positioned her so her neck was straight and her head was elevated, "She's breathing. She should be okay. What the hell happened?"

"Bobby happened." He eyed Dean, "He's lost it, man."

The tension in the room was thick as Sam was talking on the phone with the hospital. Meg was leaning against the wall drinking a beer glaring at both of them. Cas was fidgeting around like always. Dean was on the couch eyeing the beer in his hands not making any eye contact with anyone and Gia was across the other way, arms crossed, eyeing Dean. Ever since last night he's been distant and quiet. He didn't speak more than five words after they dropped the maid off at the hospital. Which she could understand why. Roman multiplying and Bobby going haywire is a lot to deal with but it would help if she had just a tiny bit of insight into his brain.

"Okay, thanks." Sam closed his phone and looked at everyone, "She's fine. Checking out of the hospital tonight."

"Oh, that's positive." Meg commented sarcastically, "Tell me again why you turned tail for some _maid_. You were _right_ there."

Dean glared back, "Shut _up_ , Meg."

"Seriously, why are you here?" Gia cornered her with piercing eyes, "Oh, right, because your Leviathan _and_ Crowley bait. I didn't see you out there last night trying to _help_."

"Look- Dick made _more_ Dicks." Sam interjected, also glaring at her and earning a side eye from Dean

Meg eyed him, " _How_?"

Gia leaned back on the wall, "By keeping a piece of the original body stored somewhere. That's how they do it. He must've had a backup plan to his backup plans. I told you the guys not stupid."

Sam nodded, "They'd all have to touch it."

Dean shifted so he could eye Cas who was fidgeting around the dishes, "Hey, _Shifty_ , what's your problem?"

Cas looked around, "Do we need a cat? Doesn't this place feel one species short?"

"Yeah let's forget about the impending apocalypse and go to the shelter to get a cat." Gia answered nodding, "Sounds like we have our priorities straight."

Dean sighed, "You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks? Crowley was pretty sure _you_ could help."

"I _can't_ help." His voice became panicked, "You understand? I can't. I destroyed everything and I will destroy everything again. Can we please just leave it at that?"

"No." Dean got up and turned to him, "No, we can't."

Sam eyed him, "Dean."

"We can't leave it." Dean yelled over him, "You let these freaking things in. So you don't get to make a sandwich. You don't get a cat. Nobody cares that you're broken, Cass. Clean up your mess, Cass, or-"

"Dean." Gia scolded, giving her _shut-the-hell-up_ look

To which he ignored, "No! This is bullshit!"

"That's enough." She matched his level of yelling and his glare until he broke his away, "Leave him alone. You've said enough."

"You know…" Cass walked towards him, teary eyed, as well as Dean, "We should play Twister." before poofing away

"Nice." Meg nodded, "You scared off the Empire's only hope."

Dean turned on her, "Meaning?"

"It occur to you every one of those things was in Cass? He knows them. He can see past the meat suits. Your girlfriend cant even do that."

Sam's mouth dropped, "So he'll be able to spot the real fake Dick Roman."

She smiled, "Gold star, sugar-pants."

"Shes right, Dean." Gia eyed him, "I can't even do that and i was in Purgatory with them. I can't see past their disguises, but Cas knows them intimately. He could've done that."

"Too bad he's Froot Loops." She shrugged taking a swig of her beer, "You might have had a chance."

They all turned and looked own when they heard clicking to see Cass playing Twister.


	17. Ch 3 Section 5

_**Section Five**_

Sam ended up pulling up the surveillance camera footage again so they could study all the Romans there were and try to see if there was anything that could point them in the direction of the real Dick Roman. Gia was beginning to think it was a waste of time though. They were all the same damn person, so they did all the same things. Nothing like that was going to help them.

Dean shook his head from the monitor, obviously thinking the same "No point in looking for a tell. They all downloaded Dick's brain, got the same tells."

One thing had been playing on her mind sense they found out Roman made duplicates. Something that she knew for sure would get him to reveal himself, but also something that Dean would throw a hissy fit over if he knew she was even thinking it.

"Well.." Gia mused earning their attention and pursing her lips at the screen, "We could try _one_ thing, and it's pretty much foolproof."

Dean's eyes cornered hers as he seemed to have read her mind, " _No_."

Sam looked between them, "Am i missing something?"

"Drop it, Sam." Dean growled

"Look, it _could_ work." Gia carried on, "If we use me as bait there's no way Roman, _the real Dick Roman_ , wont come out chompers and all. He hates me more than anything you could ever imagine. He wouldn't give up that kill."

"Goddammit, Gia!" Dean cursed

"It's not like he'll be able to actually kill me!" She countered, "Between all of us i'm sure i'll stay alive long enough for someone to nail him with Sister Mary."

Sam's eyes flicked to his brothers, he didn't like the plan any more than Dean but it's all they had right now, "I don't like it either Dean, but she has a point. That could work."

"No!" He bellowed, "That's the end of it. We aren't doing it that way. We'll find another way."

"All right." Sam huffed, "Then maybe the question is, what would the real Dick be doing right now?"

"Is that the best you can do? The girl comes up with a halfway decent plan and you dismiss it like that?" A familiar voice sounded from behind them causing Gia to shoot up in her chair, Bobby eyed the boys, " _Idgits_."

"Bobby," Sam swallowed, "We didn't know if you'd, uh-"

"You should have. You got the flask." He shook his head, " _Dumb_. You should have burned it right off."

Gia eyed the ghost, "Funny. That's what i said."

Dean glared at her comment and her eyes shifted to the ground, "You mind giving us a minute?"

"No," Bobby waved him off, "She's right. I'm still jonesing to go back, grab some poor bastard, and kamikaze em going after Dick." He rubbed his arm, "It's bad." Then Gia noticed his gaze get fixated on the computer monitor as Roman spoke

 _America is for go-getters. Those who get off their butts and make it happen._

Gia leaned down and slammed it shut earning an eye from Sam and Dean but a nod from Bobby, "Thanks."

"No problem." She smirked, "I recognized the look."

"Let's be real." Bobby turned to Sam, "I damn near killed you _and_ that woman."

"It wasn't your fault, Bobby, not really." Sam argued shaking his head

"Right. That's just what ghosts turn into." He pointed the statement into a question and aimed it at Gia who nodded sadly in return, "I really bet the farm I could outsmart that."

Dean swallowed tightly, "So, what's it feel like?"

"What? Going vengeful?" He inhaled deeply, "It's an itch you can't scratch out. Look. I'm done. Go get Dick. But don't do it because you think it'll scratch the itch. Do it because it's the job. And when it's your time... _go_."

Gia looked around at the three broken faces she'd learned to care a lot for and took a breath, "I'll leave you guys alone. This is an intimate thing-"

"No." Bobby stopped her from leaving again, "You need to be here too. I want you here." he looked to Sam and Dean, "Boys, get everything ready. I need to talk to her for a second."

They nodded but Dean swallowed painfully and eyed the two of them worriedly before walking out with his brother. Gia took a seat in the chair in front of Bobby and crossed her legs, "Questions about ending up in Purgatory i'm assuming?"

"Will i?"

Gia eyed the old man sadly, "No. I don't think you will anyway. You aren't evil, Bobby, you certainly aren't a monster, and you haven't really done anything _vengeful_. Despite the whole maid hijacking, but that was a one time deal. You'll be at peace after this is done."

He nodded then looked into her eyes, "Okay." He seemed to take another breath to steady himself again, "Okay. Then i just got one favor to ask you."

Her brow rose, "And what's that?"

"Dean. You need to take care of him. I'm not sayin Sammy doesn't do a good enough job, but we all know Sams not going to stay in this life forever. Dean… he's different. He's staying in this life, but i want you- I _need_ you to make sure he doesnt kill himself before its his time, okay? I can already see the change your making on him. I'd like it to stay that way."

She couldn't say she didn't agree with the old man. Dean has his suicidal run into the face of darkness tendencies but she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Unless sending Roman back sent her back as well, but Bobby didn't need to know all that. He just needed to prepare for his next steps.

"Of course, Bobby." She gave him a warm smile, "I'd do just about anything for both of them."

"Good." He nodded, "Lets get this done then."

She and Bobby walked to the back where the boys had the pit set up. She walked to Dean who had a completely broken look on his face and hugged his side as she eyed Bobby sadly as well, "Here's to... running into you guys on the other side." He smiled but then eyed them and then Gia, "Only... not too soon, all right?"

Dean nodded taking a breath as he took the flask out and eyed it. He looked to Gia and Sam who nodded before he tossed it into the fire. They watched it melt before turning to see Bobby start glowing and drift away.


	18. Ch 3 Section 6

**Section Six**

After following Dean up to the bedroom she eyed him as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over his hair. His green eyes came up and pierced her grey ones. She new by the look in his eyes what he wanted, what he needed, to escape from everything, and for once she could give him that. Walking over to him she placed her hand on his shoulders and let him run his hands over her body before he brought her on top of him…

**** :) ****

After changing she went downstairs to see Cas playing checkers. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit, to which she obeyed, "Having fun?"

"Tons. Your go." he eye the pieces, "You love him, don't you?"

Gia sputtered at his statement, the game piece frozen in her hand as she eyed the ballsy Angel, " _Excuse me_?"

"You _love_ him. Dean. I can see it written all over your face, with everything you do."

She slammed the piece on the table getting up, "Cas, i hardly think it's any of your business-"

"I didn't mean to upset you. Please, _sit_ , don't go." His face went blank and she calmed at the sight of it, sighing and picking up the piece and placing it on the board, Cass relaxed, "I won't tell him. If that's what you're worried about." He looked at her before placing his piece down, "If it's any consolation. He feels the same about you."

Gia sighed as she laid another piece down, "Nothing like finding out someone's in love with you by their crazy angel best friend."

Cass smiled, "Deans passionate. About everything. He just doesn't do well with feelings. That's always been more Sams area."

"That i've noticed." She smirked, "Can't say i'm much different at it either though. Maybe i would be if i weren't…"

His face fell, "Expecting impending doom once you're sucked back into purgatory?"

She swallowed, "Yeah… that's one way to put it…"

"It's your turn."

"Right."

"Anyway, I fear Dean won't recover well if that happens either." He stared at the board blankly, "He doesn't let himself love because of how he lives but i don't think he had a choice when he met you. Destiny and all."

"Destiny?" Her brow rose

Cass nodded, "It's quite ironic how his destiny as a hunter brought him to forbidden love with you. Both of you are destined for heartache."

"You care deeply for him too don't you?"

"He's my best friend. Him and Sam." Cass smiled, "Even if he does hate me right now."

"He doesn't hate you, Cass." She leaned on the table, "He loves you, but its taking alot to fix what's been done. A Lot of effort, a lot of lives, a lot of sacrifices for everyone, a lot of… _everything_."

"I understand." He nodded staring at the gameboard, "And i know it's my fault."

"I was there too, Cass. In case you don't remember." She squeezed his hands in hers, "I felt what you felt, what they were doing to you. I know you meant well, and you were trying to help. Shit gets real... messed up sometimes. All the time when you're dealing with Purgatory and Leviathan. You were lost trying to find your way. The important thing now is that you do what you can to make up for the mistakes you made."

He looked into her eyes for a long time, tears brimming. No knowing what to say or how to say it. Gia saw the intense battle in them. Cass was broken and no one knew how to help. He was the only one who could fix himself.

A throat cleared from beside them and Dean was standing there eying the two of them closely, "Am i interrupting something?"

"No." Cass looked at him and smiled, "We're just playing checkers. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm good." Dean cleared his throat, "Cass, I need a wingman."

Instantly Cass stiffened, "Dean-"

"You don't wanna jump into the jaws of death, that's fine." He waved him off, "How about we run a little errand?"

Cass looked to Gia who shrugged, "Could be fun."

Cass nodded and then gave Dean a smile, "Okay."

Dean knelt down and gave Gia a kiss, "We'll be back."

"I'll be sleeping." Gia winked and kissed him again before heading to their room

After Cass poofed them where Dean wanted he looked around and eyed the car that was under the tarp before turning back to his friend, "Thanks for the lift."

"My pleasure." He cleared his throat readying himself, "Dean-"

Dean stopped him, "Cass. We've been over it. I get it. You can't help."

Cass eyed him, "If we attack Dick and fail, you, Gia and Sam all die heroically, correct?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I guess."

"And at best, I die trying to fix my own stupid mistake or I _don't_ die. I'm brought back _again_." He glared, "I see now it's a punishment resurrection. It's worse every time."

Dean huffed, trying to grasp the reason for this talk, "Sorry, uh, we're talking about God crap? This what you and Gia were so intense about earlier?"

"I'm not good luck, Dean."

Dean's eyes cut to his, "Know what? Bottom of the ninth and you're the only guy left on the bench sorry, but I'd rather have you. _Cursed or not._ " He scoffed, "And anyway, _nut up_ , all right? We're _all_ cursed. I seem like good luck to you?" At Cass's small smile Dean gave him a look, "What?"

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable but I detect a note of forgiveness."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, well, we're probably gonna die tomorrow, so…"

"Well, I'll go with you, and I'll do my best." He grinned back

Dean cleared his throat, "Thanks."

"So can I ask the plan?"

"Well, according to Crowley, Dick knows we're coming. So we're gonna announce ourselves." He tore off the cover revealing the impala, " _Big_."


	19. Ch 3 Section 7

**Section Seven**

As they were getting ready to head out Dean was prepping all of his weapons as Gia loaded her gun. She could feel his eyes burning into hers and looked up to see pain evident as day in them. Hers mirrored his, not knowing what then end of the night held for the both of them.

"Dean…"

"Don't." He ripped his gaze from hers and continued on with his weapons

"We're two seconds away from going ass first into this and you still don't want to talk about what might happen?" She continued to start at him, this time her eyes burrowing into him

"No, i don't." He grabbed his bag and looked over at her, "I don't want to think about it or talk about it. Let's just focus on this, okay?"

She searched his face for a minute before sighing, "Fine." He knelt down and kissed her before leading them all out

Cass and Dean were teamed up as Sam and Gia were teamed up.. As soon as they heard the gunshots outside signaling Meg was there they made their way through the building. Sam eyed one door they came across and nodded for Gia to be ready. When they kicked it down they found Kevin bound to a chair with tape around his mouth.

"Shark bait!" Gia sighed in relief, "You're alive, thank god."

Sam ran over as Gia closed the door, "Okay, buddy. We gotta hustle, okay?"

"Wait." Kevin argued when he got the tape off, "We can't leave yet."

"We can." Sam looked at him like he'd gone nuts, "We gotta go."

"Yeah shark bait. Things are gonna pop off here pretty soon and you need to be far away when it happens." Gia demanded as she yanked him up out of the chair, "So let's move."

"No, you don't understand," He grabbed her arm and pleaded with them, "Dick's got creamer in his lab. He's gonna kill all the skinny people."

"Wait, what?" Sam huffed eyeing between him and Gia, "Slow down."

"We have to blow up the lab, Sam." He looked to Gia who was shaking her head, " _Please_."

"Kevin-"

"Sam, if he's got a bunch of poison ready to be shipped out killing Roman isn't going to stop _that_." Gia huffed eyeing him, "The kids right."

He fidgeted for a minute but gave in, "Yeah, fine, let's go."

As soon as they were out of the room two leviathan body checked them painfully into the wall. Gia moved out of the way seconds before a fist collided with her head, making a gaping hole in the wall. She brought her knee up and snapped her foot out with all her power to send him a few feet away. Instead of that working the leviathan grabbed hr calf and swung her around sending her crashing through the wall.

Coughing she moved to the side ignoring the biting and stinging the wood and glass caused, "Jesus. You guys have definitely been eating your spinach."

When she got up she seen the leviathan had Sam pinned up against the wall so as soon as she got up she rushed them and decapitaed the thing from behind sending both his body and Sams to the floor. Gia gasped and looked over Sam, offering him a hand up, "You good?"

"Yeah… thanks."

"No problem." She wiped the blood pouring down her forehead off, "Now we're even. Let's go find the damn lab."

Running down the hall they came across Dick and another leviathan going though creamer pods. Roman smiled, "You know, I think this might end up the slickest little genocide in history."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just saying, I smell _promotion_." He turned and sipped the pod only to turn back around when the thud of a body hitting the ground alerted him, he turned to see Dean and Cas standing there, "Little abrupt, but okay."

Sam stopped Gia from walking in, "He's got it." She nodded slowly but still turned her worried gaze to Dean

"Castiel. Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise." He grinned widely, "And good on you. Pulling that together: _A-plus_."

Dean took out the fake bone and smirked over to Roman, "Well, you don't think this will work, do you?"

"You trust that demon?" Roman eyed him, "You sure I'm even _me_ , Dean?"

"No. But he is." He motioned to a glaring Castiel, "The thing when dealing with Crowley: _He will always find a way to bone you_."

Roman glared, "This meeting's over." When he advanced towards Dean, Cass got in the way so Roman grabbed him angrily and flung him into Dean sending them both collapsing to the ground

"Christ." Gia cursed before turning to Sam, "Stay here. Protect him, Sam." Before he could say anything she ran into the lab

Immediately Roman turned, sensing her presence, and laughed as he eyed her, "Well, well, well. I was _hoping_ you'd show up soon."

She cocked her head, "Wouldn't miss it, friend. You know i _live_ to see you get your ass handed to you. Especially by a human."

Roman growled angrily before rushing her with arms outstretched, ready to strangle. He managed to grasp her neck tightly and painfully. She grasped onto his hands and grimaced but refused to show how bad his grasp hurt her as she struggled for the upper hand. Almost immediately he showed his true self trying to devour her. Before he could though Dean shoved the bone through his chest. Roman dropped her instantly and turned to him. They waited but nothing happened.

Roman laughed and pulled it out through the other side, "Did you really think you could trump _me_?"

Dean eyed him, "Honestly? No." He took out the right bone, "Figured we'd have to catch you off guard." Before Roman could react Dean shoved the bone through his neck

Roman faltered, black blood leaking from the wound. The air around him blurred slightly and he began laughing as he glared down at Dean.

Gia shot up from the ground, pushing the pain and the blackness that tried to engulf her subconscious away, "Dean! Get out of the way!" But it was to late, before anyone could move Roman erupted in a cloud of black smoke and the three closest to him vanished leaving Sam and Kevin gasping at the doorway in confusion

Sam looked around the room in confusion and fear. Only seeing black goop, "Sam, we should go." Kevin squeaked

"What the hell?"

Kevin looked around, "More chompers any second, Sam."

"Not to worry." Crowley sounded and Sam swung to see him, "I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head and the body will flounder, after all. Think if _you'd_ had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle too."

Sam scoffed, "Which is exactly what you wanted."

"So did you." He shrugged, "Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing."

"Where's Dean?"

Crowley sighed deeply, "That bone has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. Should put a warning on the box."

"Where are they, Crowley?"

He smiled, "Can't help you, Sam." When he snapped two Demons popped up and grabbed Kevin, "Sorry, Sam, prophet's mine." When he snapped again the three of them disappeared, "You got what you wanted. Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, moose, wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly on your own." His final snap sounded leaving Sam by himself

A/N: Stay tuned for the sequel that takes place in Season 8: A New Beginning (WPF Sequel) It should be up shortly after this last chapter has been posted.


End file.
